


Contest

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eurovision, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: After a scandalous divorce, famous singer Claire Beauchamp decides to give a shake to her career by participating in the biggest musical show on the World, Eurovision.Jamie Fraser is a BBC employee working in the preparations of the British entry at the Contest while coping with the recent death of his fiancee.No one expects to find what they were waiting for their entire lives in the middle of one of the biggest events out there.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 199
Kudos: 196





	1. FAQ

This is not the beginning of the story, this is me, explaining all of you Americans the fundamental stuff about the Eurovision Song Contest, so you understand when I'm going technical.

I do like Eurovision, I grew up with a big ABBA fan as a mother, maybe not in the levels of my Best Friend, Leonora, who follows up the news year-around, but still I enjoy going to a club and have a party while watching it.

It's celebrated every year in May since 1956. Yes, except this year, what it fucked up lots of plans. We had actual tickets to go see it live in Rotterdam. And as the name says it's an international song contest, where every artist entries defending their country. Since the 2000s it has around 40 participant countries each year. Claire would be in the story representing the United Kingdom, which hasn't had that much luck on the last years, with a bottom position just past year. Not that I can make a joke about it, I'm German, we have had like three Bottoms in the last five years, and we got no points from the public past year too. At least we won once in this century (2010), UK's last victory was in 1997. 

Basic rules- Each country sends a song, 3min max, six people max on stage. There's a jury vote and a public vote. Points go 1-8 and then 10 and 12. And you can't vote to your own country from your own country, like I can't vote for Germany, from Germany, but you can if you live somewhere else in Europe. That's why Turkey got so many points from Germany back when they used to participate, we have a huge Turkish population here.

That's called Diaspora vote, when a country gives one of the big points (8-10-12) to another country because they have a big community from the receiving country living in there that votes for their country of origin. Then you have the Bloc Vote, that's when a country votes for another because of their cultural and historical ties, good example, Russia and Belarus, Cyprus and Greece and Sweden and Norway.

There's a couple of ways a country decides their entry to the Contest. Some countries have their own competitions, called National Finals amongst the fans, to select their artist publicly, the biggest one being Sweden's Melodifestivalen. We used to have one, Unser lied fur..., but we scraped it this year for the other most common method, the Internal selection, where the channels just decide who goes indoors with the help of a committee of experts. Claire is going to an Internal. Less work that organize a big final.

There's three shows, two semi-finals and one big final. United Kingdom is automatically qualified for the final as a member of the so called Big 5, the countries who contribute the most money to the EBU (the organisers of Eurovision) as it's Germany, France, Italy and Spain. The last automatic qualifier is the host country, which traditionally is the winner of the last edition (The Netherlands won in Israel, which won in Portugal, which won in Ukraine, which worn in Sweden... you get the drill). I'm thinking in set the story in Cyprus, I wanted them to win a couple years ago. Plus the rehearsals and the events related to the contest the story would happen in around three weeks, enough time for Jamie and Claire to fall in love while some Italian guy is in the background dressed as a gorilla. No, really, it actually happened. 

What it takes to the most important thing you must learn about Eurovision, IT'S ****ING CRAZY, but in a really funny way. Every year there's a couple of really crazy entries, with eccentric personalities and costumes, google Lordi or Verka Serduchka, and we, the fans love those idiots to pieces. Also, it's really big in the LGBT community, a cousin of mine and almost every other gay friend I have are big fans too.

I'm using real people who participated on the contest as Claire's competition, because well, it's 40 of them, a lot to create from scratch and also, I can use the songs as a sort of soundtrack for Jamie and Claire to fall in love with. Claire is also using a song that appeared at Sweden's national selection. Leonora is going to take the ducks out of me for that, she's more into the Norwegians than the Swedish, but it also reflects where Claire is at the beginning of the story.

And so I'm leaving you some of the songs I have already selected for the fic. This is Claire's song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qb4Etdp1FbE. 

This is quite old compared with the other ones, from the mid-00s while others are from the past five, six years. It comes from Russia, and the guy actually went on to win the Contest a couple of years later with another song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waYpnAexrUA I'm adding it because the chorus kinda sounds like the book's wedding vows- Flesh of flesh, blood of my blood. Love is carving in the stones.

This one comes from Bulgaria, it actually got the silver medal of its year. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCZjiCqEaog 

And this is my funny entry of my imaginary year, which actually is the bronze in the same year of the one above. Everyone in the fandom loves this guys. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCZjiCqEaog

Any other questions will be adressed in due time. Hope y'all Americans enjoy the craziest thing at this side of the pond.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie arrived at King's Cross station early in the morning. The weather was awfully cold and he burrowed onto his coat and scarf. He was back in London after passing the weekend at Lallybroch, his family's ancestral home and where his sister and her family carried on living and taking care of the state. He had been visiting his one and a half year old son, Willie, who had been under Jenny's care since the death of his mother, six months earlier. 

'Jamie Fraser! How are you? I haven't seen you on a while.' Jamie was stopped by John, a journalist and the head editor of a specialised Eurovision news website. 'How is it going with you and your son after you know...Geneva's...?

'I'm fine, John. Glad to see ye too.' Jamie politely answered. 'Thin's are goin' fine. Willie is growin' like weed. I've just came to visit him at my sister's house.'

'Good to see everything is OK.' John tapped Jamie's shoulder. 'Any news about who's getting the UK's ticket to Limassol? There's some interesting rumours flying around.'

'Well, I canna say anythin'. Murtagh is actually waitin' for me right now for the first round of decisions.'

'I'll let you go then. Say hello to that old grump from me.'

Jamie got to a taxi, directly to the BBC offices, he was installing himself at his office when Murtagh just thumped his way in. 'Good mornin' lad. Susie told me ye were here. Ye're late.'

'Aye, I ken.' Jamie answered. 'The train was a bit delayed and John Grey stopped me on my way at the station. He sends ye his greetings.' 

'That wee gomeral.' Murtagh huffed. 'Let's go, we have job to do.'jamie left his office and followed Murtagh to the meeting room the rest of the committee was waiting already. 'I got a call from Glenna. Her granddaughter is here in London studyin' and needs a job. She's only 18 but she has five younger siblin's, so she's good with bairns.'

'What do ye mean, Murtagh?' Jamie asked.

'Yer lad ought to be here with ye, his father.' Murtagh answered.

'He's good with Jen and Ian.'

'Jenny and Ian have enough to do with three children of their own and the state. Lad, I ken loose Geneva so suddenly was hard, but at some point ye have to get back on yer feet and get yer life back.'

'I'll think on it, OK' 

'Ye better do, lad, for both of yer interests.' Murtagh finished as they reached the meeting room.

The meeting went fine, as they listened to the songs sent. After each song, there was a long conversation about the finest and the worst points of them, and compiling a list of the ones who got the best results. Soon there was a clear favourite, that most of the committee seemed to like.

'I'm no totally convinced still, Jamie.' Murtagh said, back on his office, a glass of good whisky from Lallybroch's distillery on hand.

'Why no' a gostidh?' Jamie answered, accepting his own glass. ''Tis the best song of the lot. Almost everyone agrees. And she's a bonnie lass with a fine voice.'

'Well, ye ken, the divorce.' 

'No idea what are ye talkin' about.'

'No' one for gossip news are ye. She discovered her husband was sleepin' around with a young lass and kicked him out. She also discovered he had taken some money from her and they're still fightin' about on the courts. I dinna want people talkin' more about the whole thin' instead that about the song.'

'Och, Murtagh, she's the best still. Take her down because of her bastard ex isna fair.'

'Aye, that's true. I'll talk with her label tomorrow.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might or might no have turn John into William from Wiwiblogs.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm clock woke Claire like every morning. She rolled on the bed towards the empty half of it as she half-groggy reached to uncover her eyes, the light of the morning itching on her skin. She heard some noises, and looked to edge of the bed, where Tammy, her small Pomeranian dog tried to jump on the bed, forgetting about the ramp at the foot of it. Claire reached for her and hugged her. 'Good morning Tammy. Didn't Mrs. Cook come yet and you're asking for breakfast?' She said as the dog licked her face and wriggled on her arms. 'Let me take a shower and get you some breakfast.' Claire left the dog in the bed, where she quickly burrowed under the warm clothes, and left for the bathroom. Claire was getting dressed where she heard her employee arriving, opening the squeaky front door which gave access to the property. Claire took the dog on her arms again and went to the kitchen on the ground floor, passing through the Room no one talked about, firmly closed as always.

'Good morning Miss Beauchamp.' Mrs. Cook said as Claire came into the kitchen, letting the dog on the floor to quickly eat her breakfast. 'I'm sorry I'm a bit late. The bus had to take a diversion.'

'It's OK, Mrs. Cook.' Claire said as she sat on the table, eyeing the newspaper, Mrs. Cook had brought with her.

'Any news about that special project you have been working with Mr. Abernathy?' Mrs. Cook asked as she began to cook breakfast on the stove.

'Not yet.' Claire answered. 'We should have news soon enough, but nothing still.'

As a cue the phone on the kitchen rung. Mrs. Cook answered it and soon passed it to Claire. 'Speaking about the devil.'

Claire laughed and took the phone. 'Joe? How are you?'

'I'm fine Claire, and I got news.' Joe said from the other side of the line. 'I just got a call from Murtagh Fraser.'

'And?'

'You got selected. The committee loved you and your song.' Claire gave a small victory cheer, the dog running directly to her owner to see what it was so fun about. 'He wants to meet us tomorrow morning. 10:30 is OK for you?'

'Yes, it's good for me too.'

'I'll pick you up tomorrow at 09:00 then. Have a nice day off, Claire. You'll be needing it before the news come out.' 

'See you tomorrow Joe. Send my greeting to Gail and the baby.' Claire switched off the phone and left it on the table. 

'Good news?' Mrs. Cook asked.

'Very good news.'

She passed the day at home, doing some work out at her home gym room and then passing a good chunk of the evening deciding what she should wear for the meeting at the BBC offices the next day. She put one of her mother's old recordings, Tosca. Her mother had been a big name soprano and her father a conductor, but even when she had done some classical training, she had never been that attracted to classical music and opera, and soon switched to more modern genres. Still she loved to hear Julia Beauchamp's works and it relaxed and warmed her listening to her mother's voice after Claire had lost her so long ago.

'Royal blue?' Claire said to Tammy as she worked her way through the wardrobe. 'Not, I want something with more impact.' The dog tilted her head while looking at Claire. 'Oh, this one.' She said about a dark red wrap dress. What do you think Tammy?' The dog barked on approval and Claire put the dress apart before put the discarded items back on the wardrobe.

She went to bed early, after watch some Netflix on her computer, updating the alarm on her clock to wake her up earlier than usual and went to sleep, the dog warming up her toes. She woke up quickly the next morning, taking her time with her make up and hair, making a simple breakfast for herself while waiting for Mrs. Cook to came to take care of Tammy and the house and for Joe to pick her up. The drive to the BBC offices was a funny one as Joe recalled to Claire the last tricks his 1-year-old son was learning at the moment, and talking about the plans they had for the song and the contest. Once they arrived to their destination, Claire and Joe were directed to a meeting room where Mr. Fraser was already waiting for them. And there he was, preparing himself a cup of coffee at a side table. He was younger that she thought he would be, and taller...and more...handsome.

'Mr. Fraser.' She called his attention, bright blue eyes looking directly at her, coffee being pour on his hands.

'A dhia!.' Mr. Fraser said as he left the coffee pot and the mug back on the side table.

'Are you OK?' She asked, going to him and inspecting his still hot hand.

'Aye, 'tis just. Ye made me jump.'

'I'm Claire Beauchamp as you know.' Claire shook Jamie's other hand. 'Pleased to meet you. May I call you Murtagh? If you don't mind, we're going to work closely for some time...'

'I'm no' Murtagh. He's comin' soon.' Jamie answered. 'I'm Jamie, Jamie Fraser. Murtagh's second in command to resume it.' He carried on explaining. 'Pleased to meet you, Miss Beauchamp, Claire.'

'Pleased to meet you then, Jamie.' Claire smiled at him. 'Are you two related?'

'Aye, he's a cousin and my godfather. He was my Da's best friend.'

Murtagh came into the room with his usual flurry, a secretary behind him. 'Och, ye're here already. Let's get into business then.' The meeting went well and soon the contracts were signed and the details about how the next six months of work would go were agreed. 'The official announcement will be tomorrow at midday. Then ye have an interview with Graham Norton on the Friday and another one with John Grey from Euroblogs on the Saturday. Is it OK for you?' Murtagh asked directly to Claire. 

'Perfectly fine for me.' Claire answered. 

'Good, I'll give ye Jamie for anythin' ye need during this time. Ye can trust him.' Murtagh carried on. 'The first sketches for the music video costumes and concept should be here at the beginning of nest week. And then for the staging in Limassol around a week later. I think ye have worked with Geillis Duncan before.'

'Oh yes, we have. She's one of the best designers out there, I trust we'll work fine together again.' 

'If 'tis good for ye, 'tis good for me too. See ye on Friday for the interview.' Murtagh finished. 'Pleased to meet ye Miss Beauchamp, Mr. Abernathy.' Murtagh said before leave the room.

'You're mine for now on, I suppose.' Claire jokes at Jamie, still sitting at the table.

'Aye, I suppose that too.' Jamie answered to her. 'I'll promise ye to behave at my best.'

'I'll promise too.' Claire answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Committee is such a weird word, I always misspell it. We just have one M and one T.


	4. Chapter 4

'No' a word about the divorce, did ye understand?' Jamie Fraser sternly advised John Grey as they waited the make-up artist to finish with Claire. After meet Claire at the offices and Murtargh assigned him to become her shadow for time being, Jamie had made some homework, reading as much as he could about her, including her messy divorce.

'I promise not to mention it. I am quite fond of my fingers, I don't want you to bite them off.' John tried to make Jamie to laugh. 'But I can't promise my readers not to mention it on the comments. I don't censor them.'

'I dinna give a crap what yer readers say or no'. Claire isna goin' to read them.' Jamie answered.

'Claire? You're on a first name basis already. What have she done to melt your ice cold heart?' John joked again. 'It took me three years to stop calling you Fraser.'

'She's a good lass, John. I dinna want ye to disturb her.'

'I won't, really.'

Claire came for a tea at the table Jamie and John were talking after finish with her make-up. 'May I get myself a cup of tea?' She asked as Jamie and John blocked the whole space.'

'Of course, Claire.' Jamie moved ceremoniously, to John's amusement. 'Are ye ready for the interview?'

'I am.' She answered to Jamie.

'Then come with me, miss Beauchamp. May I call you Claire?' John said, taking the lead to the couple of chairs that were waiting for them.

'Of course, John.' Claire answered as they walked, Jamie following them closely.

After they sat and one assistant got ready the camera, Jon started his speech. 'Welcome to our vlog, we are here today with a special guest. Claire Beauchamp, UK's act in Limassol next May. Welcome to the family, Claire. We can be intimidated, but we're friendly.' Jonh joked on the introduction.

'Thank you for having me here John.' Claire answered.

'First question is an obvious one, what it did you decide to give a try in Eurovision?'

'Well, I...went through a personal...' Claire looked at Jamie as she looked for the words, in the few days they have known each other, she had been feeling safe under his presence, and his smile to her gave her some bravery to go in. '...well, bad phase. And I feel like in need for a challenge.'

'The Contest is a challenge, I can assure you that one.' John said, also looking at Jamie to reassure him he wasn't going to ask more about Claire's bad phase. 'Now, what's your experience with Eurovision, do you watch it?'

'I do.' Claire quickly answered. 'Some of my best childhood memories are watching the contest with my parents. My mother was really interested on it, but there wasn't that many opportunities for a soprano.'

'Well, we have had few operatic songs in the last few years.' John said to Claire. 'This year we might have another one if Elina Nechayeva gets selected on the Eesti Laul. Have you heard her song?'

'I have.' Claire answered, feeling more relaxed with time. 'I like the sound of it.'

'You had classical training, have you tried to sing it?' John asked as a joke.

'Well, no. My classical skills are really rusty. I think I haven't tried for ages anything in that style.' Claire answered. 'But if she gets selected, I look forward to meet her, I still have friends on the operatic bubble and good memories from my student years and it'll be nice to share them with someone who had a similar training.'

The rest of the interview went fine, with John asking Claire about when her song would be released and what she could say about it and the preparations for her music video and her staging in Cyprus. After they finished, while Jamie went to check for their car home, Claire went to John again.

'I should thank you.' She told him.

'Thank me for what?' John wondered.

'Not going further when I talk you about my...bad phase.'

'No need to thank me for that. Jamie left me clear I shouldn't ask you about that while you were getting ready.'

'Did he?' Claire asked.

'Yes, he did.' John answered. 'You're lucky to have him by your side. He's a really good man, a bit like a guardian dog, big and intimidating, but when he cares for you, he goes all out there.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note one: John ships it.
> 
> Note two: Eesti Laul: The Estonian National Final's name. It means something like Estonia's song.
> 
> Note three: If you want to listen to Elina and other operatic songs, here's a little playlist:  
> This is Elina Nechayeva: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImawXdXIGd8  
> Kate Miller Heidke, from Australia (Yes, Australia participates for some reason): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eo5H62mCIsg  
> Malena Ernman from Sweden (Also Greta Thunber's mam. World is a hanky as my Granma says): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xE9Pl3mqRbo  
> And Il Volo, from Italy. (My friend Leonore loves them and she went to a concert during her honeymoon): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TOMqZV2jA8


	5. Chapter 5

'Good evening Jamie.' Susie, the secretary said as she crossed the open front door of the office.

'Good night Susie.' Jamie answered, he was alone in his office, late in the evening, jacket off and a full glass of whiskey close by. He was reading John Grey's article and the video with Claire's interview at the webpage, taking a look about what the people was commenting:

_VerkaFan123- Wow! UK is finally sending someone good._

_ShutUpSweden- Interesting choice from the UK, I’ve listened some of her stuff on Spotify, she’s really good. UK might finally get into the left side._

_AlbaGuMhath- Great choice, but Murtagh Fraser is a proud Scot, he should try to get one year someone who does Gaelic music._

_Downwiththejuries- She’s gorgeous, her ex was a moron for go to some burger when he had such steak at home. I would love take a taste of her._

'Still here lad?' Murtagh said from the door, wearing his coat and scarf ready to go home.

'Aye, I was checking on John Grey's article about Claire.' Jamie answered.

'What he's about now?'

''Tis a good article, Murtagh, nothin' to worry about. He was nice with Claire and she won him over. Also the comments are good, most of the people seem to like her and just the odd mention of her divorce.'

'Good, I suppose.' Murtagh served himself another glass and sit in front of Jamie. 'Glenna says ye havena called her lass yet.'

'Murtagh, I told ye I would think on it.'

'Ye also told me ye'd be leavin' the lad with Jenny until ye found someone to take care of him while ye're workin' and it has been six months already.'

'Murtagh, it isna that simple. We've a lot of work now. And after Hogmanay we have the a lot of trips planned, ye ken, all the pre-parties. I dinna want to leave Willie with a stranger while I'm jumpin' around Europe. He'll be better with Jenny, Ian and his cousins.'

'Lad, I dinna like ye puttin' excuses like that. What it happened with Geneva wasna yer fault, or Willie's, ye have to stop blamin' yerself. The first step is always the hardest one. Call the lass, see how she could fit with ye and Willie. If it isna work, it'll be OK, but at least, ye'll have started to move thin's.' Murtagh finished his glass and left it on the table. 'Evenin' lad, dinna stay here for too long.' He added before leave.

Jamie sighed and laid on the back of his chair. He finished his own glass of whisky and closed his computer, looking for the paper with the phone number Murtagh had given to him. 'Murtagh is right, ye moron.' He thought for himself. 'Yer lad needs ye and go back to his home.' He tapped the number at his office phone, but, as he waited for someone to answer, his mobile phone started to rung, Claire being the name of the caller. He hung up the phone as a female voice had just come through and took Claire's call.

'Hello, Claire.' 

'Hello, Jamie. Sorry for disturb you. I know it's late.'

''Tis OK lass. I am here to help you.'

'I just received some costumes from Geillis and I wondered if you would come to my house to check on them. I told my employee to make dinner for two, just in case you decide to come.'

'That's a good offer. I wasna sure what to get for dinner today, anyway. I'll be there in 30-40 minutes.'

'I'll be waiting for you.'

Jamie smiled and started to get ready to leave the office, ignoring the phone ringing on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-parties are some concerts done by Eurovision artists around the continent to promote themselves and their songs. There's four big ones- London, Amsterdam, Tel Aviv and Madrid- and few smaller one in Eastern Europe. 
> 
> Get ready for a lot of Jamie and Claire getting closer on a hotel bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire received the boxes with the dresses by late in the evening and her first though as she rumbled around them was to call Jamie. A part of her mind pinged about why Jamie and not Joe, her manager and best friend, but some reason she wanted Jamie to see them first. Maybe it was because she had already passed the day at the studio, working in different versions of the songs with Joe and the producer, commenting the ideas and sketches Geillis Duncan had also sent her that morning, and how the music video was going to be filmed and Claire wanted to give Joe a night off with his family. Maybe...

After finish at the studio Claire visited her usual hair salon for a wash and set and then direct to home to give Tammy a nice walk around the neighbourhood and some work out at home. The dresses arrived as she finished her exercise, helping Mrs. Cook to move the boxes to her bedroom, it was then when the idea came and she called Jamie for dinner. She took a shower and got ready for dinner, surprising herself once again about how much care she was taking on it. Mrs. Cook left for home soon after finish cooking, leaving to Claire the task of prepare the table for dinner. Claire decided it was time to use again the fine table in the living room instead of her usual sandwiches on tray in front of Netflix which had become her habit since she began living alone, Tammy following up her owner also estranged of the sudden change. 

'Hello, Jamie. Glad you accepted my invitation.' Claire said as she opened the door for Jamie, some time after, just before a loud thunder called their attention.

'Thank ye for invite me, Claire. 'Tis going to be a good storm.' Jamie said, giving Claire a bottle of supermarket wine he had got on his way. 'Sorry, it isna fancy, the co-op was the only place open I could find.'

'Don't worry about that Jamie.' Claire answered, letting Jamie come into the house, Tammy running quickly to meet the guest and jumping around him to get lifted on his arms.

'Hello ye wee thin'' Jamie said, kneeling to pet the dog, who licked his face in gratitude.

'Oh, you must have a really good hand with dogs,' Claire told Jamie, 'she's not normally so happy with strangers.'

'Aye, I am.' Jamie answered. 'I grew up in the country in Scotland. My family owns farmland in the Highlands. I grew up with around animals.'

'Take a sit on the living room. I'll get the dinner warmer.'

Claire went for the chicken and vegetables soup Mrs. Cook had prepared for them, laughing when she went back to the living room and found Tammy, belly up, enjoying some rubs from Jamie, who seemed to be talking in another language to the dog.

'What was that?' She asked as they sat in the table for dinner. 'What you were saying to Tammy. It wasn't English, was it?'

'Nae, 'twas Gaelic. My parents taught us, my sister and me. And they used a lot while tending the animals, so now, I always revert to it when I'm around them.'

'Do you have any pets?'

'No, no' yet. Maybe in a couple of years when my son is older.'

'Do you have a son?'

'Aye, Willie. He's 18-months-old.' Jamie took out his phone and showed some photos to Claire.

'He's gorgeous.' Claire said to him

'He's been livin' with my sister in Lallybroch, our state, since his mam, well...passed. I had to fire his nanny and I havena found a good replacement.'

'I know, find good people is sometimes difficult.' Claire got some of Jamie's wine. Surprisingly good for coming from a co-op. 'I was lucky to find Mrs. Cook. She was the one who alert me when she found... suspicious things on Frank's pockets.'

'He must be a big bastard to cheat on a lass like ye, Claire. Ye're bonnie both in the inside and the outside.'

'He is.' Claire finished her glass in one gulp. 'Thank you for the compliment Jamie.'

'My pleasure.'

They agree to change for a happier conversation topic and ate the rest of the dinner while talking about, talking about their work and their future plans. Soon the food, the wine and the ice cream Claire produced for dessert was finish and it was time for Claire to actually show Jamie the dresses as she had intended. 'So, time for the dresses I suppose. I don't want to keep you here all night.'

'Aye, I suppose. A bit of a shame. I was enjoying our chat.' Jamie said.

'Me too. But duty calls.' Claire stood up, followed by Jamie. She took him to the sofa. 'Anything else to drink? I got some gin, some amaretto and some whisky.' Claire carried on.

'Whisky of course. I am a born and bred Scotsman.' Jamie answered as he installed himself on the sofa. Tammy going back to try to cuddle with him.

'I'll try on the dresses and you can give me your opinion. Claire said, giving him the glass, just before disappear up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder and lighting, it's getting exciting. 
> 
> And yeah, I got that one from a song.

Claire quickly changed into the first outfit, a long black camisole with matching trousers and went down to the living to find Tammy again on Jamie's lap enjoying some cuddles. 'What do you think of this one?' She asked Jamie.

'Nae, it doesna look good on ye.' Jamie answered to her.

'I was thinking the same. Too flowy for me.'

'Let's see next.'

Claire went up again, changing this time on a baby blue short dress. 'Well, if ye allow me, it makes yer legs look long and bonnie, but I dinna like the top part.'

'Thank you for the compliment about legs.' Claire laughed. 'Actually, I was always a bit ashamed of them in school, too long and thin.'

'Well, from my man's perspective, I would look at them closely at a bar.'

Claire laughed again and went back upstairs for the third costume, a kinda bridal looking long white dress. 'Doesn't look a bit ridiculous?' She asked Jamie as she came down.

'Aye it does.' Jamie answered. 'And well, the colour doesna look good on ye. Yer skin is pale, almost like ivory, ye need a dress on a colour that compliments it. Ye looked verra bonnie the other day dressed in red, for example.'

'I got a red dress, I'll bring it next.'

Claire went back upstairs for the red dress, meanwhile Jamie served himself another glass of whisky and back to sofa to wait. 'So, do you think this one compliments my skin better.' Jamie looked up and was astounded by Claire in a fitted dress with spaghetti straps and a plunge neckline.

'Ye look gorgeous with that one Claire.' Jamie said.

'We have a winner then.' Claire said to him. 'It's my favourite too.'

'Aye, 'tis the best.' Jamie went to take another sip of his glass, but Tammy suddenly pushed him, making all the liquid pour on his trousers. 

'Oh, Tammy!' Claire went directly to take the dog from the sofa. 'I'm so sorry.' 

'Dinna fash lass.' Jamie laughed. 'Can I use yer bathroom to clean myself a bit?' 

'Upstairs, second door to the left.'

Jamie went upstairs, completely forgetting what Claire had said, was it the second door to the right or to the left? He thought about it for a minute, trying to remember and then went to the right. 'A dhia!' He said as he opened the door. It wasn't the bathroom, but a fully fitted nursery, unused, the window firmly closed.

'Jamie, are you OK?' Claire said as she went up the stairs, Tammy running beside her 'Oh God!'

'I'm sorry, I forgot yer directions.' Jamie said. 'I didna ken ye have a child?'

'I don't.' Claire said, closing the door again. 'Frank and I started trying for a baby since we got married, but it never happened. We went to a doctor. He told us both me and Frank had issues and IVF was our best choice. We tried three times before we were lucky, but then...' Claire broke down. '...it was the fourth month ultrasound. The doctor couldn't find the heart beating.' 

'Oh, come here lass.' Jamie hugged Claire tightly, sweetly caressing her hair and talking to her in Gaelic for a while. 'I'm really sorry, Claire. I was a fool forgetting where ye told me the toilet was.'

'It's OK, Jamie. I'm just...I found out about Frank and his mistress only two months later.' Claire explained. 'A part of me still thinks that maybe...well you know. He wouldn't have looked for another woman. One who might be able to give him a child.'

'Dinna think like that.' Jamie kept hugging her. 'Ye could've tried again or try to adopt a bairn in need of a home.'

'We talked about that, you know.' Claire accepted a tissue napkin for a Mexican fast food place Jamie somehow produced from one of his trousers pockets. 'Well, we fought. I was good with it but Frank was against it, saying he wanted his child to be his blood.'

'Maybe ye can do it now. I bet a child in need of home doesna mind to have just a mam, as long as is as good as ye are.'

'Thank you, Jamie.'

Then the lights came off. 'Shit!' Jamie said, taking his phone to use it as flashlight. He illuminated the way to Claire's bedroom, so she could finally change into her warm pyjamas. He turn around, to let her have some privacy. They went back down to the living room, checking to the window to see the whole neighbourhood in the dark. A message from Mrs. Cook, came to Claire's phone.

'A lighting hit an electricity pole, and brought it down. We are not just without power, but also the road is close. She doesn't know when it's going to be open again.' Claire read the message to Jamie. 'I think you might be passing the night here.'

'Aye, it seems so.'

'I don't have a proper guest house. Just this old sofa, it can be converted on a bed. But it might be a bit small for you.'

'I'll be fine for a night.' Jamie answered.

'I'll get you a blanket.'

Claire took her phone as guide, bringing a blanket and a couple of pillows to find Jamie lighting a fire on the barely used fireplace in the living room. 'What the hell? I think I've never been able to light that thing.'

'Well, I told ye I grew up on the country.' Jamie laughed. 'I did a lot of camping with my family growin' up.'

Claire laughed with him, leaving the bedding on the sofa and preparing two more glasses of whisky. 'For night going way worst I had planned.' She said clinking her glass to Jamie's

'Dinna say it like that.' Jamie said. 'I've actually enjoyed bein' here with ye and the wee hound.'

They drank more, sitting on the floor, warmed by the fire, before Claire yawned and Jamie sent her to her bed. She woke up first the next morning, finding Jamie still deeply asleep in the sofa-bed. Claire arranged his blanket, and couldn't resist to ruffle the hair in his face back, winning a nice happy smile from Jamie, that made her smile too and start the day in a good mood.


	8. Chapter 8

It had started with a simple conversation, had during a break, filming the music video the week before the Christmas break. 'What are ye doin' durin' the holidays, Claire? Jamie asked, a cup of coffee on his hand.

'Nothing, just at home with Tammy.' Claire answered.

'Alone?' 

'Well, I don't have any other family.' Claire explained. 'Past year I went to Joe's house, with his family. But this year he has planned to fly back to Jamaica, to pass Christmas with his parents, and let his grandmother meet Lenny.'

'That's no' good. No one should pass Christmas alone.'

And so invited her to Lallybroch to pass the Holidays with him and his family. He didn't tell Murtagh until the last minute, as the taxi picked up Murtagh at his flat and drove in the whole opposite direction from the station where they were supposed to take their train bound North. 'Jamie, what are ye doin'?' Murtagh huffed to Jamie as he told him.

'Murtagh, 'tis Hogmanay, no one should be alone on these days.' Jamie said. 'And bein' a bit nicer with our singer might save us a lot of problems. Remember last year with Crystal?'

'That Crystal needed 24/7 caretaker is not reason for just start takin' people like they're family.' Murtagh answered.

Murtagh kept himself in the taxi as Jamie helped Claire with her luggage and Tammy pet carrier, Jamie placing it on Murtagh's lap, the young dog soon barking to the grumpy man. 

'I'm sorry for that.' Claire said as she sat inside the car. 'It's her first long trip.' Murtagh answered by growl again, making Jamie laugh.

The trip North was nice, with Jamie and Claire talking about their future plans and watching a movie on Jamie's tablet while Murtagh slept the most of it, his face covered by the newspaper, Tammy also sleeping in her carrier, sat on the next sit. Ian, Jamie's brother-in-law, was waiting for them at the Inverness station, to drive them to Lallybroch. 'Jenny is goin' to be happy seein' ye with a nice lass again.' Ian told Jamie during a mid-way stop, to refuel the car and for Claire to give Tammy a short walk around.

'Och, Jenny knows Claire is just a friend.' Jamie answered to Ian. 'She doesna have any other family to pass these day with.'

'That isna goin' to stop her wonderin' about ye two. Ye ken her and how she is about these type of thin's.'

'Jamie, this place is beautiful.' Claire said as they arrived to the state, parking the car close to the main house.

'Aye, I ken. And ye havena seen the best features of it.' Jamie smiled at Claire. 'Wait until I can show them to ye tomorrow with day light.'

'Looking forward to it.' Claire said to Jamie.

Soon Jenny and the children came out of the house, Jamie and Maggie, the two eldest, wanting to make with Tammy, who seemed delighted for the attention she was receiving.

'Look who's here Willie.' Jenny said, passing the boy to the arms of his father.

'You've grown since the last time I saw ye, lad.' Jamie said.

'Hello, Willie.' Claire said to the toddler, who soon opened his arms and wriggled to be past to Claire. 'Can I?' She asked to Jamie.

'Of course ye can.' He said, passing Willie to Claire. 

'Och, he's taken a fancy for ye for what it seems.' Jenny laughed, passing Maggie, her youngest, to Jamie for a welcoming kiss.

'I like you too, Willie.' Claire said to the boy. 'Your father is right, you're big.'

Dinner was had in the big dining room of the house, presided by a self-portrait of Jamie and Jenny's mother, Ellen, and some drinks were had after the children were sent to bed around the old fireplace, before it was time for the adults to also head on to bed. 

'Thank you for invite me Jamie.' Claire said as the walked around the corridors to their adjacent bedrooms. 'I love this house and your family is so nice.'

'Aye, ye're welcome.' Jamie smiled at Claire. 'Jenny kens how to be a good hostess, she got it directly from our mam.'

'You must miss this a lot while you're working in London.'

'Aye, a verra big lot. Maybe one day I find a good position for in BBC Alba and can move closer.'

'Hopefully not before May, I still need you.' Claire joked.

'I'll be there for ye Claire. I promise.' They finally reached the rooms, Jamie ceremoniously opening the door to Claire's. 'See you tomorrow. Good night.'

'Good night Jamie.' She said before close the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

If anyone knew James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, that person was his elder sister Jenny. She had shared with him almost every milestone on his life since the morning her father had awaken her, aged three, with the news that her mother had given birth on the Laird's room through the night and took her to meet her new born brother, sleeping on their mother's arms. Jenny could read Jamie's face and acts, and so she was, while observing him and his new friend, Claire, around the state during the stay at Lallybroch for the holidays.

She could see them as they went around the state- talking about its history and features, riding on Donas, playing with the children or helping her with the groceries at the Broch Mordha supermarket, Jamie beaming as Claire enjoyed some love from a couple of teenage fans. And now she was looking for the right moment to actually ask Jamie about it. 

'Brother, what are ye doin' here in the cold?' She asked, coming out the house to check on his brother, drinking some whisky.

'Cold dinna fash me Jen.' Jamie answered her. ''Tis no' that bad of a night, with the full moon.'

'Aye, if ye're a werewolf I suppose.' Jenny replied, making Jamie laugh. 'So, ye and Claire...?

'Claire and I what?'

'Are ye two an item?'

'Och, no! We're just friends. I already told ye I brought here because she doesna have any close family.'

'Oh, well, then 'tis a shame.'

'What do ye mean with a shame?'

'I like her, the bairns like her. Willie likes her.' Jenny tightened the shawl on her body. 'Claire is a good woman, and seems she would fit with ye nicely, better than Geneva.'

'Jenny, please.'

'Brother, ye ken I'm no' one to speak ill of the departed but...'

'But what?'

'Well, let's be honest. If it wasna for Willie, ye and Geneva would have never last a round.'

'Jenny, ye make it look like Geneva got with child to trap me.'

'Ye trapped yerself alone. Sometimes ye're too good for yer own good.'

'Jenny!'

'Ye need a woman, Jamie. Geneva was a wee lass who never grew up. Ye need a proper woman to be by yer side and be Willie's mam. And I actually think Claire is a good candidate for that. And I can see how ye behave around her, ye like her too. More than just as a friend.'

Jamie stopped the conversation there, but it kept itself on his head for the rest and evening and later when he laid awake in bed, playing along other moments she had passed with Claire since he had met her. 

'Can he support both of us?' Claire had asked Jamie couple days before as he prepared Donas for a ride. 'I don't want your horse to suffer.' She petted the horse's muzzle, she seemed to have also enchanted the stallion. 

'He's a strong horse,' Jamie had explained to her,' but he's also really stubborn. I dinna want him to scare ye.'

He helped her mount Donas before get up the horse himself and he drove out the enclosure, riding around the fields for some time during which Jamie had enjoyed the closeness of Claire's body to his, keeping one hand around Claire's waist to help her stay still. He recalled the feeling of her perfume, the skin of her neck almost asking for a wee nibble, wisps of her hair tickling his face and her arse tightly sat between his legs. He was trying to not think about the possibility Jenny had place before him, but without results. He covered his head with the pillow and tried to sleep.

It was Christmas Eve the next day. Claire joined the rest of the Frasers on the task of prepare a massive dinner, including thing to swap with the tenants and worker's families who lived within the state. Helping Jenny and Jamie delivering the food to the houses, a couple of them in awe and surprise to see a celebrity like Claire on their places. After dinner, the whole family drove to the Broch Mordha church to join the community in the Christmas midnight mass. The whole church was illuminated with candles and little sweets were given to the children to keep them entertained as the priest gave his sermon. 

'Willie, keep still.' Jamie said, as Willie wriggled on his lap.'

'Claire!' Willie said, opening his chubby arms to her. 'Up!'

Claire laughed and made Jamie pass the toddler to her, he soon cuddle on her arms, falling sleep in just minutes. 'Ye can give him back to me now, he's asleep.' Jamie whispered to her.

'Let him sleep here.' Claire answered. 'Just in case, you know, he wakes up and throws a tantrum.'

Jamie did what Claire said, and left Willie with her, passing the rest of the mass looking at them every now and them. It wasn't helping to his inner turmoil, to see his son, placidly sleeping in Claire's arms, she looking at hims as a mother would do and covering him with the knitted shawl Jenny had borrowed her. Willie was still sleeping as the mass finished and everyone left for their homes and cars.

'A good thin' to say about the lass.' Murtagh told Jamie as they walked through the churches parking lot. 'She's really good with bairns. Willie seems to have taken her like fire.'

'Aye, she is.' Was Jamie's answer, his mind now screaming at him the thought he was trying to avoid. He liked her, he really liked her. But he couldn't tell her, could he? At least until the contest had passed...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, Murtagh fucking it up.
> 
> And sorry for all the feelings. Es tut mir leid.

In the just few days Claire had been on Lallybroch, she had learnt to love the place deeply. She loved the fields, the horses, she loved Jenny, who had quickly become a very good friend of hers, and then was Jamie. Did she feel what she thought she felt for him? Or was just in her lonely mind playing around? Whatever it was, it made her heart soar every time she saw him around or playing with Willie and the Murray children. 

'You are going to think I am crazy,' Claire said as she helped Jenny with the dishes, 'but I'm going to miss this place when I'm back down in London.'

'I'm goin' to miss ye too.' Jenny said. 'Ye're always welcome, when ye need a break from live.'

'Thank you Jenny.'

They were interrupted by the door bell, Jenny took off her washing gloves and went to open the door, Claire following her. 'Glenna! What a surprise! What did ye bring ye to Lallybroch?'

'Murtagh asked me to come.' The woman answered. 'He wanted to see me and my granddaughter. This is Laoghaire.'

'Pleased to meet ye, lass.' Jenny said as she let them inside the house.

'Glenna! Glad ye made it!' Murtagh came and hugged his friend, accompanying both women to the living room where Jamie was playing with Willie on the carpet. 'Jamie, let me introduce to Glenna's granddaughter, Laoghaire.'

'Murtagh, what the hell are ye doin'?' Jamie confronted Murtagh.

'What ye dinna want to do.' Murtagh said to Jamie.

'Murtagh, it isna yer business.' Jamie replied.

'Talk with the lass, Jamie, 'tis for the better.' 

'OK, accompany me to the office.' Jamie said to the girl, who immediately went behind Jamie.

'What in the name of sanity are ye doin' Murtagh?' Jenny asked to Murtagh.

Jamie opened the door of the office and let Laoghaire in. 'Just take a sit.' The girl walked around and did what Jamie asked. 'I dinna ken what exactly Murtagh and yer grandmother had told ye.'

'Ye need a live-in nanny for ye wee lad in London.' Laoghaire told Jamie.

'Aye, that would be the thin'' Jamie sat in the chair in front of her. 'How old are ye, lass?'

'Eighteen. I'm studying childcare in London. I am the eldest of the family, I helped my mam a lot takin' care of my siblin's.'

'That's a good thin', but ye're still verra young and I'm no' sure ye're right for the job.' 

'Ye can trust on me. I'll be there to take care of the lad...' She pushed the chair closer to Jamie's. 'and ye. I can give ye whatever ye want.' Laoghaire run her hand on Jamie's thigh, way beyond Jamie's will.

He jumped from the chair and walked quickly to the other side of the table. 'That's it, lass. I can see ye're no' what I'm lookin' for. Ye can go back to yer grandmother.'

'But...' Laoghaire tried to say.

'Now!'

She quickly left, Jamie waiting few minutes before go back to the living room, where an angry Murtagh was waiting for him. 'What did ye say to lass? She came back cryin'. '

'Better ask what she tried to do to me.' Jamie said as he pushed Murtagh out to the garden, closing the door behind them. 'For the last time Murtagh, Willie's welfare is my responsibility.'

'That's the thin' here lad.' Murtagh answered. ''tis yer resposibility, no' Jenny's.' Murtagh answered before switch into Gaelic for the rest of the argument, Claire worrying for them as she looked at them from the living room.

'Dinna fash for them.' Jenny said, taking Willie from the floor and sitting on the couch with Claire. 'They've been at odds about it since the Willie's mam died. I dinna mind havin' him here. He's my blood too.'

'What happened to Willie's mother?' Claire asked. 'If you don't mind me to ask.'

'Jamie met Geneva at the studios. She was an actress since youn' age. Yer typical rebel lass with a nightmare of a stage mam behind, ye ken the type.' Claire nodded 'She was a party girl, doin' alcohol and drugs. Nor me or Murtagh liked her when they started to go out together, but she seemed to calm down a bit thanks to Jamie and the she got pregnant with Willie. Jamie did the honourable thin' and asked her to marry him, and so they began to prepare the weddin' for some time after Willie was born. But then...' Jenny took a deep breath. 'She was hit hard by depression, she wasna bondin' with the babe and her mam was pressuring to get back to her usual weight and to work again. She went back to do drugs, Willie's nanny's boyfriend supplyin' them.'

'Oh, Lord.' Claire said.

'Aye, it coincided with past years Eurovision season.' Jenny carried on. 'Jamie had to be out and about with Crystal, who was a nightmare of her own and couldna be there to take care of Geneva. After one of the trips, Jamie found her really out of herself after take some pills, he was furious when he saw the scene and knew about the drugs. He fired the nanny on the spot, took Willie and left for Murtagh's flat, tellin' Geneva that it was the drugs or the family. She seemed to for once come to her right mind and accepted to go a clinic, and Jamie decided to start again somewhere else, startin' talks with a TV channel on Canada, to work with them after the Contest passed. But it never worked out, while Jamie was in Lisbon busy with the rehearsals and the shows, Geneva's mam came for her to the clinic. She had known about Canada from her other daughter and wanted to change Geneva's mind. They had a big fight about it and Geneva run away for her and Jamie's flat, she tried to call Jamie, but he was too busy copin' with Crystal's tantrums and didn't see those calls until much later. Geneva's sister found her on the flat next mornin', she had overdosed, who knows if by accident or...'

'Jesus Christ!.'

'I ken, Jamie still blames himself thinkin' that if he had been able to take her call, she might be still alive.' Jenny finished. 'But honestly, I feel like she was a ticking bomb waiting to explode. At least Willie was here with us when it happened. It would have been horrible for him bein' all night alone with her mam's dead next room.'

Jamie and Murtagh finished their argument and Murtagh crossed the living room in direction his room, still angry. Jamie stayed outside on the cold for some time before Claire went to the garden with a Fraser tartan blanket. 'It's really cold, you should go back inside.'

'I'm OK, Claire.' He answered her.

'Jenny...Jenny told me about Geneva.' Claire confessed.'

'She shouldna, 'tis no' a nice story.' Jamie said, accepting the blanket, but covering himself with it.

'You shouldn't feel guilty of what it happened.' Claire touched Jamie's face. 'You were the only one truly worrying about her. It's not your fault she couldn't cope with life and responsibilities.'

'But still hurts that I couldn't do anythin' to help her.'

'I know that well. When I lost my...my baby, I was working hard on a new album.' Claire recalled, tears coming up her face. 'I still blaming myself, and thinking that if had just slow down, I would have been able to carry it to term.'

Jamie cleaned the tears from her face, the thought "Kiss Her!" blasting loudly on his mind. He kept his hand on her cheek, Claire covering it with her own hand. And he would have done, if not for Jenny coming to garden looking for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire likes Jamie, Jamie likes Claire, we're ok on that one. Now we have someone else who seems to like Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The postcard is a short video shown before each song is performed, introducing the act from each country and also to give time to change the stage from one act to the next.
> 
> Every year had a different theme. I particularly like 2014 ones, they're quite cute as they were about each act trying to recreate their national flag with ordinary stuff. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqXNKhiTh8k&list=PLmWYEDTNOGULsDd_KsO1ioi4lu1VntoU4

Jamie took his jacket, while waiting for Claire on the hotel lobby. They were in Cyprus, filming the postcard, and the weather was warmer than in Britain, even in the middle on January. The song had just being released to the public and so Jamie entertained himself reading the comments at John Grey’s page.  
ShutUpSweden- Wow, welcome back the top 5 UK!  
DownwiththeJuries- What a glow up from Crystal past year.  
He replayed the music video, heat running through his spine as he saw Claire in the red dress against the white background Geillis Duncan had designed. Since he had come to terms with his attraction towards Claire, working with her had been different, some would say a bit more difficult, because as much he tried to focus in the work to do, a sight of her skin or a whiff of her perfume was just enough to make him lost his mind.  
Claire finally came down to the lobby, calling his attention from the lifts. She was wearing a simple blouse and jeans, but that that skinny type which shaped almost perfectly against her arse. ‘Stop, ye bloody idiot.’ Jamie said to himself in Gaelic, just as Claire reached him.  
‘What was that?’ Claire asked about the Gaelic.  
‘Nothin’, just a wee thought louder than I had intended.’ Jamie answered as they left the hotel.

They took a taxi towards the CyBC offices, where they were to have a meeting about the filming, due to be done the next day at a park in Nicosia. For a bit they seemed to focus on the views passing through the car windows, each looking at the other when they thought the other wouldn’t be looking. It was being hard for Claire too, she was still a bit afraid of the feelings she was developing for Jamie, and still unsure if they real or something she had just got from their closeness and would disappear after May. One of the times she was looking at him, he turn his head back to her, she gulped audibly and looked for something to say.  
‘How is the song going?’ She asked. ‘Did you check the comments?’  
‘Aye, everyone seems to like it.’ Jamie answered. ‘They said ye’re the best song from UK in a decade.’  
‘You’re exaggerating.’  
‘No, I’ll show later.’

The meeting went fine, the producers explaining Claire and Jamie how the filming would occur the next day, at a local museum. While they left the meeting they met with the next delegation in have their postcard explained. It was the one from Azerbaijan, the singer, a very handsome man named Chingiz and the delegate accompanied by a translator, as no one of them was really fluent in English. Jamie said his and Claire’s greeting, the woman quickly translating Jamie’s word to their native language. The delegate gave the salute back while the singer said the translator something to tell to Claire.  
‘Mr. Mustafayev wants Miss Beauchamp to know that she looks more beautiful than in the pictures he has seen of her.’ The woman said on a thick accent.  
‘Tell Mr. Mustafayev that I gladly accept his compliment.’ Claire said to the woman. ‘He’s a handsome man too.’  
‘Mr. Mustafayev is really glad to meet you, and hopes he can be more acquainted with you in these days we all are going to share in the city.’ The translator said after another short conversation with the Azeri singer.  
‘We’ll see.’ Claire said, squeezing Jamie’s arm.  
‘Pleased to meet ye today.’ Jamie said, understanding Claire’s message. ‘But sadly, we need to go to our next appointment. We wish ye the best on yer meeting.’ Jamie took Claire’s arm and left the place.

They woke up really early the next morning and left the hotel for the place the postcard filming was going to happen, as they walked through the lobby of the hotel, they crossed paths with the Azerbaijan delegation, the singer winking and waving at Claire as they passed, Jamie’s blood boiling at his acts.  
The filming occupied most of their day, with a short break for lunch. Claire was really tired after it and Jamie accompanied her to her room at the hotel. ‘Would you take dinner with me? I mean...you know, just some room service while watching a movie.’ She asked as they reached the room.  
Jamie kept quiet for a bit trying to find a good excuse he could leave her there and go to his own room but couldn’t find one and finally said. ‘Aye, I suppose so.’  
Claire smiled at Jamie. ‘Good.’ They got into the room, Claire quickly going to the phone beside the bed to call the reception for dinner. It took some time to come up to the room, and Claire took a shower in the meantime, Jamie receiving the plates and laying them on the table before she had finished. ‘It’s finally here, I’m starving.’ Claire said, drying her hair. ‘But I don’t feel like eating on the table.’ She sat on the bed on her robe. ‘That’s why I ordered sandwiches.’ She took her laptop and placed it on her lap. ‘Come here, let’s be naughty and eat in bed.’  
Jamie froze for a second at the thought of eat in the bed with Claire wearing only her robe and it took Claire to call him again for him for Jamie to react and finally go to sit in the bed with her. Claire put an old comedy in black and white, and they watched it while eating their dinner. Jamie caught himself a few times, looking at Claire long legs and the bit of thigh which peaked at the place her robe crossed itself. ‘Stop it ye moron.’ Jamie thought several times during the movie. ‘Och, ‘tis really late, we should go to sleep.’ He said as soon as the movie finished. ‘We need to wake early tomorrow to go to the TV studios. ‘ He jumped off the bed, while Claire closed her laptop. ‘Good night, Claire. I hope ye sleep well.’  
‘Good night Jamie.’ Claire said, still from the bed.  
Jamie left the room and crumbled for a second against the door. ‘Ye’re so fuckin’ doomed, ye damned idiot.’ He said to himself before got to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think Sam is prettier than Chingiz, you can google him, but I know people who likes Chingiz more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azerbaijan is nominally Muslim, but also an ex-Soviet, and you know how Russians are, and I actually checked and alcohol is wisely available in the country. I personally don't know if Chingiz drinks or not, but for the purpose of the story, he does for one night.
> 
> And also, Eleni is Greek (born in Albania) and lives in Greece, but Greece and Cyprus are very close and they share a musical scene, so, they're always quite up and down. And, up to my knowledge, in reality, she's with a footballer (a soccer player, I mean, to all of you in the US).
> 
> And yes, this definitely an universe where Eleni won instead of Netta (from Israel).

The next morning they had an interview at a popular morning show, they were again to share space with the Azerbaijan delegation, Chingiz, the singer, again throwing flirty looks at Claire as they were fitted the earpieces for the translation and during the show. Jamie's blood was boiling again as he saw the scene from the back of the studio, accompanied by the Azeri delegate and their translator.

'She really is a very beautiful woman.' The delegate said through the translator. 'My great-grandfather was a shepherd in Karabaq and he would have offered at least 50 sheep as a dowry for her.' Jamie didn't answered and focused again in the interview.

The show finished and Jamie waited for Claire outside the dressing rooms. 'Well, last appointment done.' Claire said as she saw Jamie. 'Do you want to go and do some tourism before come back to London tomorrow?'

'Aye, why no'.' He answered as they walked together through the corridors. 

'Jamie, hello' Said a feminine voice, it was Eleni, past year's winner, who was walking in the opposite direction. 'How are you? I heard you had to left Lisbon because of...well, you know. I've been worrying about you.'

'I'm fine, thanks.' Jamie said. 'Thank ye for yer thoughts, and a verra belated congratulations.'

'They're waiting for me. I hope we can talk again on another occasion.' Eleni said, kissing Jamie's cheeks before get back to her business.

Claire looked back at the Greek woman, to find her looking at Jamie. 'Lord, she's eating you with her eyes.'

'Aye, I ken. She was a bit like that past year too.' Jamie answered. 'But dinna fash, she isna my type.'

'Good.' Claire said.

As they waited for a taxi, they were ambushed again by the Azeri delegation. 'Mr. Mustafayev wishes to invite Miss Beauchamp for dinner tonight at the hotel's restaurant.' The translator explained.

'Really?' Claire said. 'I thought Mr. Mustafayev didn't speak English.' Jamie laughed a bit at Claire's comment. 

'Well, I will be going to.' The translator answered. 'For professional purposes only, of course.'

'Oh, well...' Claire said. 'Then, I wonder if Mr. Mustafayev would mind if Mr. Fraser here accompanies us too. I don't like odd numbered groups, they don't feel right.'

The translator talked for a minute with the man and went back to Claire and Jamie. 'Well, yes. Mr. Mustafayev doesn't mind Mr. Fraser coming too.'

'Then it's plan.' Claire said. 'See you tonight.

After a day going around the tourist attractions of the city, they went back to the hotel, and back to their rooms to get ready for the dinner, Jamie went to pick up Claire at her room, and she opened up wearing the same red dress she was wearing the first time he had seen her on BBC offices in London. A wild desire of unmade the bow an have his way on her came into his mind. 'Are ye ready?' He asked.

'I am.' She went out the room and closed the door behind her. 'Let's see how that idiot works his flirtation out via the translator.' Jamie guffawed and offered his arm to Claire. 

The dinner was a bit awkward to say the least, every conversation having to go first to the translator. 'What 'Lass' mean?' The translator said, lost in Jamie's Scottish slang. The man's flirtations were more clear now, if cringy as the translator said them in English and Jamie's patient shrunk with every wave. He found a way to one up him on the drinks menu. 

'One glass, I suppose?' The waiter Jamie ordered. 

'Nae, the whole bottle.' Jamie said, the waiter seemed surprised at the beginning, but he did as Jamie wanted and soon a bottle of Lallybroch's very own whisky made its way to the table. 'Have ye ever tried Scottish whisky?' He said passing the bottle to the Azeri man. ''Tis from my sister's own distillery. I grew up on the house depicted on the label.'

'Really interesting.' The translator said, giving the bottle back to Jamie, who soon served four glasses. He gave a celebratory bow with his glass before drinking it in one go, Claire following swiftly, while the translator barely smelled the glass before left it awkwardly on the table and Chingiz drunk it and soon coughed due to its strength.

'You have a taste in England.' The singer said trough the translator.

'Amadan fuilteach. I'm Scottish, no' English.' He said, drinking a second glass also in one go, and refilling Claire's

'What were the first words? Sorry.' The translator asked about the Gaelic.

''Tis Gaelic, the language of my forefathers, and it means 'Good Friend.' Jamie said, trying to fill the man's glass again, who politely declined, and then filling and drinking his own third glass.

'It's been a long day, Claire said, rising from her chair. 'It's been a lovely night, but we need to rest before fly tomorrow. Tell Mr. Mustafayev that's been a lovely night. Jamie.'

'Aye, let me accompany ye.' Jamie, rose and took the bottle with him. 'Good night.'

They went back to their floor, laughing about the dinner. 'God, I shouldn't have got that second glass, I feel a bit tipsy now.' Claire said. 'How are you going to explain Murtagh about a whole bottle of whisky?'

'He'll' understand.' Jamie said, as they reached Claire's room, before the alcohol took command of his thoughts. 'A dhia, I want to kiss ye so hard.'

'What did you just said?' Claire needed to double check his words

'Sorry, lass, I've drunk too much...' Jamie tried to explain.

'Do you really want to kiss me?'

'Aye, I do.'

'Good.' Claire said, opening the door and taking him inside with her. 'Because I want to kiss you too.' She added before go for it, Jamie soon squeezing her arse. 'God, you're really good at it.'

'I've past the whole night wondering how it would feel to undo yer dress and unwrap ye like a present.' Jamie said once he could get air again.

'What's stopping you now?' Claire said, taking his jacket off and throwing his tie in the floor.'

Jamie took her in his arms and sat her on the table, undoing her dress before kiss her again. 'Ye have a fine skin, mo graidh, like ivory.' He kissed her neck, before lain her fully on the table. 'I want to taste the whole of it.' He sucked her breasts through her bra until Claire squeaked, and then traveled down her stomach before take her knicker off and push his mouth between her legs. 

'Oh, God!' Claire said as Jamie worked on her, sucking her clitoris while pumping his fingers inside her. 'Jesus fucking Christ!.' He shouted as she climaxed.

'Och, I'm taking all that profanity as a good sign.' Jamie joked, going back to kiss her mouth. He quickly undid his trousers, letting them fall into the floor and took her in one movement. 

'Don't stop now!' Claire said, as Jamie moved her body enough to be able to suck her breasts again.

'So...' Claire said, sometime later, as they cuddle naked in bed. 'When you said about kiss me, about all this, did you mean just for tonight, of for like... you know, time being?'

'For as long as ye will have me.' Jamie kissed her again. 'Och, I didna plan this for happen, but...I think I've fallen in love with ye, Claire. The more time I pass with ye the less I want to pass far from ye.'

Claire kissed him back. 'Good, because I think I've fallen in love with you too, Jamie.'

'A Dhia, Murtagh is goin' to give us hell when he knows.' Jamie said.

'Well...' Claire said, caressing Jamie's torso. 'Maybe we can keep it just between us for a bit. At least until the contest pass, before we tell Murtagh, Joe and Jenny.'

'Och, that's a good plan.' Jamie agreed with Claire. 'And speaking about good plans...'He drove her hand down Claire's body, until he found her clitoris again. 'I've one for next hour or so.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amadan fuilteach- Bloody idiot


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically fluff and smut before carry on with the rest of the plot.

Claire tried to roll half sleepy on her bed but she couldn't, she was firmly anchored by a strong arm. She smiled, thinking in how cuddly Jamie was, and shook her arse rubbing it against him, soon getting the reaction she was looking for. Jamie moved her hand, squeezing her breast, and playing with her nipple. Claire felt his cock growing harder against her, she tried to roll again, but Jamie didn't let her, moving instead until he found the perfect angle to thrust into her. 'Oh, lord!' Claire moaned as he moved inside her, Jamie moved his hand down, starting to play with her clitoris. Claire needed all her strength to not scream as her orgasm send bolt of energy through her spine. 

'Good morning.' Jamie said few seconds after spill himself inside Claire, kissing her neck.

'Good morning.' Claire answered, finally rolling enough to kiss him properly.

They had found something of routine to be together while keeping it secret from the rest of the people. As Claire didn't have a car, Jamie had 'offered' his help to pick her up and drop her on her house every day, a excuse to hide the fact Jamie was passing almost every night at Claire's house. A couple of times an unsuspecting Murtagh had joined them, for a lift to his own flat. Murtagh had sad sit on the passenger sit while Jamie drove, sharing glances with Claire on the back sit. 'What the hell!' Jamie said as something flew close to his face while he was waiting on a street light. He looked at the passenger sit to find Claire's black lace knickers, Claire naughtily smiling on the back sit, her skirt rolled up enough to let Jamie have a glimpse between her legs. 'Och, ye wee vixen,' Jamie said before the car behind them honked to announce him the streetlight had already changed. Jamie kept driving, checking on Claire at every streetlight, her blouse more and more opened as they went by. Jamie parked the car inside Claire's garage and soon went to the back of it. 'Come here, lass, my balls are hurting from all yer games.'

'No, you come here.' Claire said, making space for him. He growled and took his trousers, leaving them on the roof of his car. As soon as he went, she straddle him, taking him inside her and riding him. 'A little vengeance for you making me look at you in those jeans all day. Everyone was looking at your bulge.' Claire said as she went. 'I wanted to shout them to stop looking at my man.' 

'Aye, I'm yers.' Jamie said. 'And now ye ken what I feel when ye're wearing a low cut blouse like this one and people looks at yer cleavage.' He took her blouse off, sucking at her breast. 'I'm yers, and ye're mine.'

'Jamie please.' Claire said as he put himself back to work on her breasts.

That was one of the things that had surprised Claire. She had discovered a whole new sensual and playful side of herself. She had never been aware of how bad and boring her sex life with Frank was until Jamie showed her his ways. 'You know...You're actually the first one to actually do that on me. ' She told Jamie as he finished making her love with her mouth. 

'Am I?'

'Yes, you're miles away a better lover Frank ever was.' She explained to Jamie. 'He barely, if ever, got me to...you know, climax.'

'Och, he didna ken how to please a woman and had the balls to look for another one? Fucking bastard.' Jamie answered, making her laugh before put himself to his work again. 'His miss. Ye taste sweet as honey.'

Mrs. Cook was the first in suspect on them, giving them some looks as Jamie put excuses about what he was doing so early at Claire's house, but it had been Jenny, who had officially caught them first. 'Where are ye?' She had asked, one night as he facetimed Jamie. 

'At home,' Jamie answered, 'where ye want me to be?'

'Jamie, yer sofa is red, and ye're sitting on a white one.' Jenny said, Claire avoiding to laugh sat beside Jamie.

'I could have changed the sofa since the last time ye were down here, Jen.' Jamie answered before Tammy jumped on him, licking on his face. 'Tammy, no' now.'

'A dhia! Are ye at Claire's house?' Jenny said

'Come here Tammy.' Claire said, taking the dog off Jamie's lap. 'Hello Jenny, how are you?'

'Are ye two together?' Jenny asked again.

'Aye, we are.' Jamie answered.

'What did Murtagh say?' Jenny said again.

'He doesn't know.' Claire answered this time. 'We're waiting to tell him after the contest.'

'Dinna fash for me then.' Jenny promptly said. 'My lips are sealed. But I hope ye're conscious of how much he's goin' to freak out if he catches ye before.'

'Aye, we ken, Jenny.'

'I'm so happy for ye two, I canna wait for yer next visit to Lallybroch.' Jenny told the couple. 'I'll prepare ye the big room.' Claire and Jamie laughed. 'Can I tell Ian? I'll be sure he keeps his gob close.'

'Well, I suppose so.' Claire said.


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie was finishing to hung his boxing bag on Claire's gym room, when she came with some drinks for them. 'Ready?' she asked. 

'Aye, 'tis ready.' Jamie answered, pushing the bag to check it was securely attached to the ceiling.

Claire kissed Jamie as he took a drink from the tray. 'I wonder how did you started doing boxing.'

'I do a wee bit of kickboxing too.' Jamie answered.

'Do you?'

'Aye, a good way to spend all that pent-up energy.' Jamie kissed Claire again. 'Well, at least any pent- up energy left after you have finished getting yer pleasure from me.' He kissed her again and soon they were down to the yoga mat readying themselves to make love again, when the phone started to ring. Jamie reluctantly left Claire and went to answer the call. 'Murtagh, what do ye want a gostidh?'

'Where are you?' Murtagh said.

'What do ye mean? Enjoying my day off before the concert tomorrow.' 

'Aye, but where?' Murtagh said again. 'Ye forget some papers at the office and I brought them to ye to yer flat. Ye arena here.' 

Jamie worried for a minute, looking for something to say to his godfather. 'I'm with a friend, ye ken.' 

'Which friend? I thought all of them were in Scotland.' Murtagh told to Jamie. 'A dhia, are ye with a lassie?'

'Murtagh!' 

'Good for ye lad, 'twas about time ye put yerself on the game again.' Murtagh laughed at the phone. 'I'll be leaving ye with yer...friend. Enjoy yer evening, and just be sure the flossie finishes with ye in time to pick up Claire tomorrow.'

'See ye tomorrow Murtagh.'

'Does he suspect anything?' Claire asked from the yoga mat.

'No, he doesna. He just told me to enjoy my time with my friend, just remembering to be on time to pick ye up tomorrow.' He went and lain in the yoga mat again, moving his hand up and down Claire's leg.'

'No problem with that.' Claire said before roll over, straddle Jamie under her and taking her clothes off.

The next day was the London Eurovision Party at the Cafe de Paris. Participants from several countries had traveled to London for the occasion and fans were queueing from the early morning to try to catch a glimpse of the performing acts, or get an autograph. People from several international blogs and the EBU's own recording teams, were filming interviews and games to post on their page and YouTube channel. Jamie and Claire were some of the first acts in arrive, Jamie watching proudly as Claire posed for selfies with the fans already gathered. The morning passed while talking with the journalists gathered and the EBU team while the early afternoon passed with rehearsals and sound checks. As the afternoon became evening, the public started to come to the place, and the performers went to the back rooms to prepare themselves for the concert. 

'I'm getting to old for this.' Murtagh said to Jamie as he left space on the corridor for the Icelandic band- a heavy metal group dressed in leather harnesses- and the Moldovan- whose back singers where dressed as brides. 'Have ye seen this? 'Twas so different twenty years ago.'

'Ye're such an old hog, a gostidh.' Jamie answered him. ''Tis just a fancy thing.'

'I wouldna call dress like ye're a dog waiting to go for a walk, fancy.' Murtagh added, making Murtagh laugh. 'So, how's the flossie?'

'Och, Murtagh, dinna call her like that.' Jamie slipped.

'So, I was right, and ye were with a lass.' Murtagh said proudly. 'Do I know her? Jenny's flight attendant friend, Mary. I ken ye've taken her for dinner sometimes she's in London and she got divorced short time ago.'

''TIs no' Mary. She divorced her husband because she came out the closet.' Jamie answered. 'She's livin' with another lass now.'

'Graham Norton's make-up artist then? I ken she's interested on ye.'

Joe knocked on the door of Claire's dressing room. 'Hello, Joe.'

'How's going Claire?' He said as he came into the dressing room. 'Geillis call me on a whim because she saw photos of you in Instagram wearing a scarf on yer neck and she doesn't like how it looks with the dress.'

'I do like it, that's why I am wearing it.'

'Last minute idea.' 

'Yes, I thought...I thought a pop of colour over the black would look nice.' Claire tried to explain.

'Well, it does look nice.' Joe said. 'Jill joked that if we didn't know you as good as we do, we would wonder if you're not trying to hide something with it.' He joked, Claire going red in the face in a second. 'Wait, seriously? Lady Jane, are you seeing someone?'

Claire went even redder. 'Well, I do. But I don't want news of it going out until the contest is over.' 

'My congratulations then.' Joe said. 'Fuck off Frank, there's a new man in town.' Claire laughed at Joe's comment. 

The concert went without a hitch, except for the Belgian singer, who complained of a sore throat to explain her shaky voice. John Grey was writing notes for his new article on his phone while waiting for a taxi home. He greeted some friends and performers, before his eyes focused on another thing, a blue car stopped on a streetlight. He recognised the driver as Jamie Fraser, the passenger as Claire Beauchamp, as they waited, they talked happily, laughing at something and then...did he just kiss her? John's phone fell into the ground as he jumped, the car leaving before he could retrieve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Murtagh and Joe know something is up and we'll see what John does with his suspicions...
> 
> You can find a lot of old London Eurovision Party performance videos around. Just look for Cafe de Paris Eurovision on YouTube.


	15. Chapter 15

John Grey was on trouble, for one side, he had the exclusive of his life, or at least, he thought he had. At the end it was late at night, he was pretty sure of what he saw, or thought he saw. It definitely was Jamie, John would recognise that 6'4" ginger bastard anywhere, as he had known him for ages now, travelling around in the Contest business. But...was he really sure it was Claire? She looked like her, and she seemed to be dressed in a similar way John had seen her around, the bright yellow scarf on the neck. And he hadn't seen Jamie with anyone else on the place. But what if he was wrong, what if he published it and then Jamie came out with another woman, who just happened to kinda resemble Claire and wasn't at the party because she was working on one of numerous hotels, restaurants and theatres on the Central London area, he did actually knew a place on the area where the hostess wore yellow shirts and neck scarves...

He needed to investigate more, and the next place to do it, was the upcoming party at Tel Aviv.

John kept observing Jamie and Claire on their breakfast table, at the other side of the food hall. 'Earth calling John.' His partner, Hector, told him. 'Your eggs are getting cold. What's going on with you today?'

They seemed to be close, John thought as he observed them while the whole group of acts who had gathered on the city prepared for a family photo, but not specially close, or suspiciously close, as compared with the Belarussian act, a married couple. But there seem to be a special shine on their eyes every time they locked eyes with each other. Later, at a bar some of the acts were performing, or just partying, they were sat on a corner table, happily talking with each other, if keeping their hands from each other.

The second day was the same, observing them from his position as a journalist, during the rehearsals and the main part event, Hector having to again, calling his attention again as he was missing something important in another corner of the place. It was later at night, when he had luck. He was on the hotel bar with Hector when he found out he didn't have his credit card with him and told Hector he was going for it on a hurry. As he came out of the lift he saw them, walking the opposite direction, laughing. He instinctively, and stupidly like in a movie, hid behind a plant and saw them stopping at Claire's room. She opened the door and took Jamie's hand to bring him inside. John stayed there, behind his plant, for a good half an hour to see if Jamie came out, but he never did.

'John, what in the name of sanity are you doing down there?' Hector said, who had came up in his search after he had failed to go back to the bar.

'OK, we need to talk.' John stormed Jamie and Claire's table the next morning.

'John, what are ye doin'?' Jamie asked.

'I know you two are together.' John answered.

'What do you mean?' Claire tried to fake innocence.

'I saw you two after the London party, kissing on the car, and I saw you two getting on the same room, past night.' John answered.

'A Dhia!' Jamie said, as Claire went red. 'John, let us explain.'

'How long have you two been together?' John asked.

'Ye arena publishin' this.' Jamie firmly said, before adding. 'Please, John. We dinna want anyone to ken until after the contest.'

'This is on of the best exclusives I've ever had.' John explained. 'Why should I? And more knowing that if I could catch you, someone else might, and they're not going to ask you first.'

'We'll give you our official coming out as couple interview.' Claire said. 'Just for you and your page, no details spared.'

'Deal!' John answered. 'But I'm still getting it even if someone else publishes your little secret first.'

'Deal.' Claire said, shaking hands with John. 

'Does Murtagh know?' John asked again.

'No, he doesna.' Jamie answered. 'We also want him to no' ken until after May.'

'Oh, you better be more careful then, because he would be furious if he reads it somewhere around.' John joked.

'John! What are you doing in there?' Hector called John from the hall's door.

'I'll let you alone.' John said before leave the table. 'Congratulations, by the way. And be careful. I want my whole exclusive.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fraser family time.
> 
> And yeah, some sexy time too.

Claire smiled as the Lallybroch tower came to sight. They had few free days before travel to Limassol to the contest and Jamie thought a quick trip to Lallybroch to relax and get some energy for they busy days ahead would be good. Luckily for them, Murtagh was unable to go up North, and so, they were kind of free to be openly together with Jenny and Ian.

'Oh, there ye are!' Jenny hugged them as they arrived to the big house. 'Ian is coming now to help ye with the suitcases. I canna help with heavy stuff at the moment.'

'Why for, sister?' Jamie asked as Ian came from the house with Young Jamie.

'Did she tell ye already?' Ian said. 'She's been itching for tell ye in person.'

'I'm pregnant.' Jenny said, Claire, screaming and going to hug her. 'with twins.'

'Och, ye canna leave my sister alone, ye bastard.' Jamie joked, hugging Ian too.

'More like the complete opposite.' Ian joked back. 'I assure ye 'twas her idea to try that thin' she read up somewhere.'

Jenny nudged Ian before carry on. 'I've prepared ye two the big room, ye can sleep comfy together.'

'Oh, that's perfect.' Claire said, as she saw the big bath tub standing in the middle of the in-suite bathroom. 'I was thinking on a shower, but a proper bath sounds even better.' Claire went to fill the tub. 'Would you like to join me?' She began to take her clothes off in front of Jamie.

'Aye, 't sounds like a good idea.' Jamie said, as he joined Claire in let his clothes go.

Soon they were naked on the tub, relaxing in the hot water, Claire laying on Jamie's chest. 'I really like this place.' Claire said. 'It's so...cosy and warm.'

'Aye, I ken.' Jamie caressed Claire under water. 'After the contest, we can come back here. Maybe we can stay for a few weeks, and see the summer festival in Broch Mhorda. 'Tis a mixture of old pagan traditions and Father Fogden blessing the upcomin' harvest. We make a big party for everyone here on the field.'

'That sounds like a plan to me.' Claire took Jamie's hand underwater and took it to the place she wanted the most to be touched. 'But now, how long we have until dinner?'

'Time enough.' Jamie kissed Claire's neck, his fingers coming inside her and making her moan. 'Come here, mo ghraidh.' Claire turn around to face Jamie, taking his cock inside of her and moving slowly on him. 'Tha gaol agam ort, mo chridhre.' 

'I love you too, Jamie, love.' Jamie kissed her, his hand going from her breast to her back and to her arse, before slither between their bodies to play with Claire's sensitive bud until she climaxed, falling into Jamie's chest satisfied with his work.

'Jamie, Claire? Are ye there?' The voice of Jenny came from the other side of the door, some time later. 'Dinner is ready.'

'We'll be there presently in few minutes, Jenny.' Jamie answered.

'Auntie Claire!' Willie run to Claire, as she drank tea on the table, showing her some kind of tower he had done with big plastic bricks. 

'That's a beautiful tower Willie.' Claire said to the boy who smiled, hugged her and went to back to play with his cousins on the carpet.

'Maybe we should start tellin' him to call ye Mam.' Jenny commented.

'I don't know, I don't want to push it on him.' Claire answered. 'And, well, it's going to sound weird. I don't want him to, you know, forget about his biological mother.'

'Well, he was too young for ever be able to remember Geneva.' Jenny answered. 'But he already loves ye and he would eventually see ye as his mam.'

Next day Jamie took Claire and Willie for a private picnic at a secluded place on the state, by a lake. 'Strawberry.' Willie said, on Claire's arms, pointing to the fruit box Jamie was placing in the throw. 

'Do you want a strawberry?' Claire said to the boy in her arms.

'Strawberry.' Willie repeated, receiving his desired piece of fruit from his father and eat it quickly. 'More strawberry, Autie Claire.' Both adults laughed as Jamie give another piece of strawberry to the boy. 

'You like strawberries, don't you, Willie?' Claire said. 

'Strawberry , Auntie Claire.' Willie repeated again.

'Jenny told me about yer conversation about Willie callin' ye Auntie.' Jamie said, sitting beside Claire some strawberry pieces on a small plate for Willie to eat freely. 'That ye want to come freely from the lad instead of from us.'

'I know it sounds strange. I just don't want to feel forced.' Claire answered again.

'I understand, but ye already love him like a mother would.'

'What can I say? Fraser boys seem to be able to win my heart quickly.' Claire joked, Jamie kissing her. 

'And he loves ye too already.' Jamie said.

'More strawberry!' Willie exclaimed, once his plate was clean.

'Och, I think we have to try some of the chicken Auntie Jen did for us before go for more fruit.' Jamie said to Willie.

'No chicken, strawberry!' Willie said, making Jamie and Claire laugh.

'This place is lovely, Jamie.' Claire said as they finished the picnic, Willie sleeping on Jamie's lap. 

'It was our special family place, years ago.' Jamie explained. 'Ye ken, for fun and picnics. My Da taught us how to fish and recognise birds species here.' He carried on. 'I'm lookin' forward share all those thin's with Willie here one day, and any other bairns they might come.' 

Claire jumped at it. 'You know about my problems conceiving and the baby I lost.' She felt tears coming out her eyes remembering those times. 'I might not be able to...'

'Come here, mo ghraidh.' Jamie took her closer to him. 'I ken that. Ye were born to be a mother, mo Sorcha, I can see it every time ye're with Willie. And I'm willin' to wait until ye're ready to try again. And also, there's a lot of bairns out there in need of a good home, that's a way that I would gladly take.'

'What did I do to win the love of a man like you, James Fraser?'


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst coming in, sorry.

The big moment they had been working so hard the last few months had finally arrived. It was time to travel to Cyprus for the contest. They had a nice flight from London, some fans not resisting the temptation of ask for autographs during the trip, for Murtagh’s annoyance as he hated fly and the people were interrupting him from sleep.

They were received at the hotel by someone from CyBC with their Ids to go around the arena, Claire laughing heartily as she saw that in her ID, he5r name was listed as Claire Fraser. ‘Maybe one day.’ Jamie whispered in her ear as Murtagh and Joe looked away.

‘Och, People dinna ken how to read the simplest of briefs.’ Murtagh huffed.

‘It isna that bad, A gostidh.’ Jamie answered.

They give Jamie and Claire a couple of gorgeous rooms with views of the beach and the Mediterranean, and as an extra, a door communicating both rooms. ‘Oh, so sorry.’ The receptionist said as she saw the door open. ‘It was a family on these rooms this past week. I’ll send someone with the key to close it.’

‘Dinna fash for it.’ Jamie said the lady. ‘We dinna mind the door to be open.’ Claire sent him a look to let him know that she knew what he was thinking. Jamie accompanied the lady out of the room. Once he closed the door, he took a look at his watch. ‘Well, we have around an hour before dinner, any ideas?’ He said to Claire. 

‘A couple.’ Claire answered, taking off her blouse and jumping on the bed.

‘Oh, hello.’ John Grey was walking around the corridor as they left the room for dinner. ‘How you and you know what are going?’

‘We’re fine, John.’ Claire answered. ‘Everything is fine.’

‘I can see that.’ Jamie closed the room behind them and they all walked through the corridor. ‘Does Murtagh know?’

‘No’ yet, John.’ Jamie answered. 

‘Then better clean that clear lipstick mark on your neck, mate.’ John said, Claire soon passing a tissue to Jamie to wipe the lipstick off his skin in the mirror of the lift down the dining hall.’

‘I was about to go up yer room for ye, lad.’ Murtagh said to Jamie as they reached their table. 

‘Jenny called,’ Jamie invented an excuse for his godfather, ‘she wanted to tell me a funny thin’ Willie did today.’

‘Next time, dinna wait for him, Claire.’ Murtagh told her. ‘We have still some thin’s to decide for the rehearsals.’

‘It’s OK Murtagh.’ Claire. ‘We still have a couple of days before our first rehearsal is due. We have time to wait for Jamie to finish his calls.’ Claire joked and quickly tried to change the conversation theme. ‘Oh, look! France is there.’ She said pointing at the French singer. ‘They’re quite up in the polls.’

‘France. It reeks of frogs.’ Murtagh huffed again, as dinner reached their table.

The next morning they had an interview with John Grey at the little studio he had built in the beach-if you could call a studio a camera on a tripod, a funny umbrella and beach chairs covered in towels. ‘Here we have Claire Beauchamp, from the United Kingdom.’ He started the interview. ‘How are you today?’

‘I’m fine, thanks.’ Claire answered. 

‘Have you seen the last polls?’ John carried on answering, Claire losing his focus as she thought she had seen Frank, her ex, amongst the fans watching the show on the beach. ‘Claire?’

‘Oh, yes. It feels amazing how the song was received by the fans.’ Claire finally answered, before look at Jamie behind the camera, who soon noticed that something happened with her. ‘I want to thank them.’ She added, the fans cheering around. 

‘So, what are your thoughts about your first rehearsal on Friday?’ John asked, as Frank came into Claire’s view again. ‘Are you OK, Claire?’

‘Yes, I am.’ She quickly answered, Jamie started looking around, also recognising Frank on the area. ‘I feel nervous, but I’m also looking forward to it.’

John finished the interview and Jamie went quickly to get Claire out of the beach. ‘Hello, Claire.’ Frank said as they finally got face to face. 

‘What are you doing here?’ Claire asked him, Jamie putting himself as a shield between them.’

‘Holidays.’ Claire’s ex-husband answered.

‘Here? Now?’ Claire said louder. Some of the people around the beach walkabout looked at them. Jamie surrounded Claire with one of his arms.

‘Well, I thought you would like to have some familiar support for your act.’ A smugly Frank answered. 

‘I don’t need you.’ Claire said. ‘And I let you clear enough to stay out of my life.’ 

‘Ye heard her.’ Jamie finally intervened. ‘Ye better leave.’

‘What if I don’t want to?’ Frank defiantly said.

‘Then I’ll make ye leave, ye moron.’ Jamie said. Frank got angry and tried to throw a punch at Jamie, who, being taller, stronger and having expertise on martial arts, was able to stop Frank, twisting his arm and throwing him to the pavement. ‘Listen to me, bastard. Ye better take whatever smidge of dignity ye have left and leave back to England. I bet yer fancy university dinna want their name splashed in newspapers all around the continent because one of their professors got himself arrested for attack one of the singers in the biggest show on Europe.’ Frank looked angrily to Jamie, but he got up and left quickly. Jamie going to held Claire close to him as they looked at Frank get on a taxi.

‘Are you OK?’ John left his next guest, the Albanian singer, to check on Claire and Jamie. 

‘Maybe it was a bad the Israelis didna win.’ Jamie answered. ‘I would love to see what their security would have done with his sorry arse.’

‘Can we go to the hotel?’ Claire said, still affected for the encounter.

‘Yes, we better be living, mo ghraidh.’ Jamie said, making signals to the car CyBC had assigned to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Frank. We all can agree on that one.


	18. Chapter 18

'Ye're goin' to be the death of me tonight, mo ghraidh.' Jamie said of the blood red satin dress Claire was wearing, getting ready for the Contest's official opening ceremony. He came behind her and caressed her arse. 'Have I ever tell ye that ye have the roundest arse on the history of Christendom?'

Claire turn around and putting her arms around Jamie's neck and kissing him. 'That one in particular, I think once every three days.'

'Remind me to make it at least once every two days.' Jamie joked. 'Yer arse deserves more praise.' He kissed her again.

'Jamie! Open up!' The voice of Murtagh came through the door on Jamie's side of the room. Jamie gave Claire another quick kiss and left for his room, closing the door behind him and going to open Murtagh. 'What were ye doin'?'

'I was on the privy Murtagh.' Jamie lied. 'Is the car ready?'

'Waiting for us downstairs.' Murtagh answered. 'Let's go for Claire. I ken we're the last to go, but I dinna want to be late.'

The days between the confrontation with Frank had been good, busy with rehearsals and events but Claire's ex hadn't show up his face again, for her relief, but another issue had been rolling around outside of their knowledge. The fight had been at the beach, a lot of people and fans around witnessing it, and rumours about how Jamie and Claire seemed "closer" than your normal delegate-artist relationship were running around fan chats. It had also been a couple of slips on the arena, Jamie and Claire didn't aware of. People who had seen them being intimate when they thought the were alone.

'And now we have our last act.' The host announced. 'Put your hands together for the United Kingdom act- Claire Beauchamp.' Jamie got out of the car first and helped Claire out, walking close to her as the walked the red carpet. 'Welcome to Limassol, Claire.' The host asked her. 'What do you think of our city?'

'Oh, I love it.' Claire answered. 'It's a beautiful place and love the warm welcome we've all me and fellow acts have received.' 

'What are your feeling about the stage and the arena?' The other host asked. 'How are the rehearsals going?'

'They're going fine. I have really good feeling about the song and our staging.'

'Well, the fans are asking for you.' The first host said. 'We're leaving you with them. Have fan at the party.'

'Thank you very much.' Claire said before the group moved to the press and fan area and then to the area where the party was being held.

'I'm so tired.' Claire said at the end of the night, once they were back on the hotel.

'Oh well...' Jamie said to her. 'I hope ye have at least a bit energy for something else.

'And that would be?' 

'Turn around and bend on the table.' Jamie ordered. 'I haven't kept my nerves for the whole party for no' gain my reward now we're alone.'

More busy days came around, full of even more rehearsals and events. Even if she was directly qualified for the final as a Big 5, Claire was still featured on the first semifinal, Eleni, the past year's winner and co-host of the show giving her some questions and showing a short clip of one of her rehearsals early that morning. Rumours were still flying aorund, somehow passing Murtagh by until the Friday, the day before the contest...

'Oh, Murtagh, how are you?' Murtagh was called by the San Marino singer, Serhat, a Turkish man close in age with Murtagh.

'Ye again.' Murtagh said. 'Does yer country no' have another singer?'

'They doe, but she was busy this year and they called me.' Serhat answered to Murtagh. 'Glad I see you. I wanted to ask you something.'

'I wonder what the hell ye could possibly need of me. I'm no' yer head of delegation.'

'Your...nephew? Jamie.'

'He's my godson.' Murtagh had always had little patient for the man he was talking with. 'What about him?'

'Is it true?'

'No idea what are ye talkin' about.'

'C'mon, the rumours about Jamie and Claire, you must know if he's family.'

'Still no idea.'

'The rumours?' Murtagh kept silent. 'Haven't you heard about them?'

'What rumours?'

'The chit-chat about Jamie and Claire being, you know, together. As an actual couple.'

'Dinna be ridiculous, I ken Jamie, and he wouldna do somethin' like that on my back.'

'Oh well, he's your godson, I suppose he wouldn't.' Murtagh huffed and went to leave the are when Serhat spoke again. 'By the way, what does "Mo ghraidh" mean?'

Murtagh stopped and looked the singer again. 'Where did ye hear that?' 

'Jamie said that to Claire while we were swapping staging this morning.' Serhat answered, waiting for Murtagh to tell him the translation, but instead Murtagh left quickly shouting things in Gaelic.

'Mac na galla. Tha thu amadan fuilteach.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respect to San Marino, they're the smallest participant country by size and population (around 33000 people) and so, they have repeated acts on quite regularly. The singer I mention here, Serhat, has been twice at the contest already. There's Senhit, who's going for her third participation next year. And there's Valentina, who everyone in the fandom loves, and who has quite a record with four participations, three of them back to back.
> 
> Tha thu amadan fuilteach- You bloody idiot.
> 
> And yes, there's a lot happening in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Claire's eyes were close as Jamie explored her body with his tongue, unaware of the storm who was coming for them at that very moment. The door separating the rooms was closed and so they didn't hear Murtagh banging it until he moved to Claire's. 'Claire, open up! Now!'

'What he does want now?' Jamie cursed as they run to get dressed and Jamie hid in the bathroom. 

'Murtagh.' Claire smiled to him. 'What do you want from me?'

'Where's Jamie?' Murtagh asked.

'On his room, up to my knowledge.' Claire lied.

'No, he isna. I've just been knocking on his door for ten minutes.' Murtagh answered.

'Mac na galla.' Jamie said, hearing it through the door. 

'Then I don't know.' Claire kept playing around. 'We part ways at the reception. Have you tried on the bar?'

'Look lass, I've had an interestin' conversation with that San Marino moron.' Murtagh kept circling around Claire like a hound. 'And he has been telling me a couple of thin's people is talkin' around backstage.'

'People talks, I've also heard things about other participants.'

'Lass, I helped Jamie's parents to teach him Gaelic. I ken what the words some people had heard Jamie telling ye mean.' Claire sighed and Jamie came out of the toilet, bare-chested. 'Look who's joinin' us. What the fuck ye two have been doin' when I wasna lookin'?'

'Murtagh, this is precisely why we were waitin' too tell ye.' Jamie said to Murtagh. 

'Is it? I've worked in organisin' this thin' every year since ye were a wean and what ye go and do, bed the flossie on my back.'

'Dinna talk about Claire like that, Murtagh!' Jamie raised his voice.

'I'll be talkin' as I want! I kent ye since ye were a babe at yer mother's breast and I promise yer parents...'

'I didna ken what ye promised my parents. But I ken I'm no' lettin' ye get between me and the woman I love.'

'Love? Are ye serious?'

'Yes! Love.' Claire finally found a way to get into the fight, clinging herself from Jamie's arm.

'Are ye talkin' seriously?' Murtagh asked the couple.

'Aye, we are.' Jamie said, taking Claire even closer to him.

Murtagh took a deep breath before talk again. 'That's it! I'm quitting! This whole sheban' is all yers from next year.' He told Jamie. 'And I'm also quittin' care for his arse. 'Tis yer problem from now on.' He then said to Claire, making her laugh. 'OK, let's agree to somethin'. Try to keep yer hands off each other at least for a day. Once this is over, ye're free to do whatever ye want.'

'Aye, we can do that.' Jamie said to his godfather, who then left the room on a hurry, closing the door behind him. 'That was exactly as I thought it would go.' Claire laughed. 

'Do you think he will make his mind around us being together?' Claire asked.

'He will, he just doesna like when he doesna ken everythin' happenin' around him.' Jamie answered before take his trousers off again. 'Now, we had somethin' goin' on before Murtagh came.' He kissed Claire again, lifting her and taking her to the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

'Good evening Europe!' The hosts shouted to an spectating crowd starting the show, who soon screamed and waved flags and trinkets to them. The big day had finally arrived. 

Jamie and Claire had passed most of the day up and down the arena, with the last rehearsal, dressing arrangements and make up for Claire and delegation issues for Jamie. Claire was due to perform half way through the show and so she was getting ready on her dressing room, Jamie and Murtagh guarding the door.

'I feel like I owe ye an apology, a gostidh.' Jamie said to Murtagh, as the Albanian band crossed the corridor. 

'Aye.' Murtagh said. 'But I owe an apology to ye two.' 

'Whatever for?' Jamie asked. 

'For being so big a bastard that ye didna think I would approve of the woman ye love.' Murtagh made Jamie laugh.

'Ye canna be serious.' 

'Well, I can.' Murtagh got closer to Jamie as more people went through the place. 'It isna like we have the best records on that one.'

'Murtagh...'

'But, I am happy to eat any words I ever said to ye.' Murtagh confessed. 'I can see ye and Claire really love each other. I want to bless ye both and yer happiness,' One musician hit Murtagh by accident as he went on, 'when all this finish.'

'We will love that.' Jamie hugged his godfather

'About the other thin'' Murtagh carried on.

'What other thin'?' 

'I'm too old for this. I'm stepping down after tonight and let ye space to do thin's yer own way.'

'Och, a gostidh, ye arena...'

'I am, and 'tis time for young blood.'

'I'm goin' to miss workin' with ye a gostidh.' Jamie hugged Murtagh just as one of the crew came to pick up Claire as her turn for perform got closer. Jamie knocked on the door, his breath stopping as Claire came out on a beautiful dark blue dress with a deep V-neck. 'Ye look verra bonnie mo Sorcha. Ready to go?' 

'Yes!' Claire closed the door of the dressing room and the group-Jamie, Claire, Murtagh, Joe and the Crew Member- walked through the corridors of the arena on the direction of the main stage. Claire held Jamie's hand for much of the way, Murtagh rolling his eyes but smiling as some other people around noticed it and commented to each others. 'I hope everything goes fine.' She said to Jamie as they waited at the entrance of the mainstage. 

'It will.' Jamie said to her, his hands on her shoulders.'Trust me.'

'Miss Beauchamp, it's your time to go to stage.' The crew member came for Claire, who couldn't resist but kissing Jamie, her faithful producer gasping. 

'What was that?' Joe quickly asked to Jamie.

'I'm no' the last to ken. That's good.' Murtagh joked. 'These two have been playin' hide and seek with us for God kens how long.' He informed Joe as Jamie's eyes were fixed on the stage.

'Wait, you're the guy Claire has been seeing this whole time?' Joe asked Jamie. 

'Can we talk to ye later.' Jamie said as the music started. 'I want to see Claire.' 

Jamie laughed as Claire downed a glass of champagne in one gulp as the team sat in the Green Room, the special room where all the participating acts gathered after perform to rest and wait for the results. ' I like a lass who can handle a drink.' He said to her, sat by her side. 'And I love to make love to ye when ye're a bit tipsy.' He added at her ear, making her laugh and spit part of her second glass. 'Ye become really adventurous.'

'Can ye two wait for a few more hours before jump into each other?' Murtagh said from the other side of the sofa. 'Like bloody cats on heat. The trip back to London is goin' to be fun.' Jamie and Claire laughed at Murtagh's words. 

'I can't believe you didn't tell me you two were together.' Joe finally said.

'Sorry, Joe.' Claire said. 'We just wanted to keep it for ourselves for a bit.'

'Gayle is going to freak out when she knows.' Joe joked, as a crew member brought some more champagne and a plate of sandwiches. 'And that's why you offered yourself so quickly to pick up Claire at home every morning.' He added to Jamie.' 

'Who else kens?' Murtagh asked, just before bite on a sandwich. 

'Jenny and Ian.' Jamie answered. 'And John Grey. He...' 

'He caught us during the Tel Aviv party.' Claire finished.

'I can pass Jenny to ken, she's been always smarter than ye.' Murtagh drank a glass of champagne, making a weird face as he tasted it. 'But I canna believe that moron kent before me.'

'Europe start voting now!' The hosts announced, opening the lines for everyone in the continent, and Australia, could start voting for their favourites.

'Why am more nervous now that during the whole night?' Claire said to Jamie, her hands trembling. 

'Everythin' is goin' to be fine.' Jamie took her hands on his. 'I'm here with ye.' 

Time passed, an interval act formed by a traditional Cypriot music act and past year's winner, Eleni, doing a medley of her new songs came and went and soon the hosts where back on the stage to announce the end of the voting. 'Three, two, one...Europe, stop voting now!' The hosts passed some minutes explaining how the voting would go, the division between the voting of the professional juries and the voting by the public all around the World and talking the boss of the EBU if everything was good with the votes and if it was time for the voting to start. 'First stop, Croatia. Dobry vecher Zagreb.' The male host said, the arena connecting with the Croatian spoke person.

'Kalispera Limassol.' The Croatian spoke person said. 'This is Zagreb calling. I want to thank you for the great show tonight.' The results from the Croatian jury with the exception of the maximum, the golden 12 points, appeared on screen. 'And finally, the twelve points of the Croatian jury goes to...United Kingdom.' Claire gasped and Jamie hugged her as the camera panned on her. All the way back on Scotland, Jenny jumped off the sofa, her children wondering what their mother was about. The jury voting carried one with three main favourites- Dima from Russia, Francesco from Italy and Claire. Jamie hadn't let got Claire's hand the whole time, for the amusement of Jenny and Ian at home and the mild annoyance of Murtagh at the Green Room. 'With the Jury votes finish our Top 3 is Italy, United Kingdom and Russia.' The female host announced as the last country finished giving the jury results. The hosts talked again with the EBU boss the assure the audience that the public vote had being counted and checked before start announcing them. They began from the country with the least pints from the public. 'Sorry, Slovenia, but you just have one point from the public.' and all the way up to the top, once again, formed by United Kingdom, Italy and Russia. Third was Italy, the singer sending kisses to the camera as the announcement came. Second was Russia, but with the adding of the jury votes it wasn't able to go over the point Italy had and stayed behind on the ranking. The hosts stopped for a minute, explaining the audience that the United Kingdom needed 310 points to go over Italy and win the contest. Claire squeezed Jamie's hands to point of pain, but he didn't mind. 'And the United Kingdom's public points is...325 points.' Happiness exploded at the United Kingdom's sofa at the Green Room, Claire launching herself to passionate kiss Jamie by her side.'

'What the hell...?' John Grey heard his partner in both business and life said as they saw the kiss on the big screen at the press hall. 

'I hope Murtagh already kens, becuase that is goin' to be difficult to explain.' Ian joked to Jenny at Lallybroch's living room. 

Claire kept Jamie's hand on her as they did the Winner's Walk back to the main stage where the hosts and Eleni where waiting for her to congratulate her and gave her the trophy, a glass microphone, and Claire's winner's performance. Jamie let her go at the entrance of the main stage proudly enjoying her moment of glory.

'God, I am so tired.' Claire said as they came back to the hotel room, way past midnight. Jamie holding the trophy for her. 'Today has been so long.'

'How that it feel?' Jamie said, leaving the trophy on the table. 'Bein' the winner.'

'Really good.' Claire answered. 'But I prefer the other thing I've won with this.'

'What exactly do ye mean?' Jamie asked again.'

'You know perfectly what I mean.' Claire let her dress slip down her body, followed by her underwear and jumped on the bed. 'Come here Jamie, make love to me.' Jamie smiled and started taking his own clothes off, throwing his jacket on top of the glass microphone.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two more chapter coming...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue 1

Claire was preparing herself for the opening ceremony. She looked herself in the mirror, thinking how much her life had changed on just one year. Not just as the winner of the biggest show on Earth, with her music being heard all around the World, but mostly, at the personal level. After the contest, Jamie and her didn't need to hide anymore, enjoying to go out with friends and family. Jamie and Willie officially moved in three months later, Mrs. Cook loving having a small child under her care. Claire smiled remembering the first night, when Jamie and Claire had planned to "Christen" their new mattress, but Willie had decided he wanted to sleep with his parents on the big bed and they couldn't change his mind.

Jamie woke up first the next morning, he kept himself in bed for few minutes, enjoying the vision of his family still sleeping beside him, Willie cuddling his new mother, Tammy sleeping at Claire's toes. 'Good morning.' Claire said to Jamie as she woke up. 'Sleep well?'

'Marry me.' Jamie said, looking directly to her eyes.

'Jamie, did you just say...?'

'Aye, I want ye to be my wife, the mother of my children.' He explained. 'I want to wake up to somethin' like this every mornin' for the rest of my life.'

'You're an idiot.' Claire said. 'But you're my idiot. Yes, I will marry you.' Jamie kissed Claire as Willie started to stir.

They married a month later, a very small ceremony on Broch Mhorda, with only family and friends present. A small dinner being prepared at Lallybroch to celebrate the day. 'The ID card is right now, isna it?' Jamie said as he hugged Claire from behind with one hand, the other rolling up Claire's dress hem up.

'Yes, it is, and I couldn't be happier for it.' Claire answered, turning around and kissing her husband, Jamie lifting her in his arms to take her to the bed.

But the biggest surprise came few weeks later, as she got sick and threw up breakfast while working in new songs with Joe. 'Sorry, Joe. I'll be there in a minute. I think I might have got some kind of virus. I have nausea, and feel really tired today and uncomfortable on my own clothes.'

'You're going to give me hell for what I'm about to say.' Joe started. 'But, you're having the same symptoms than Gayle had when she was pregnant.'

'Well, I can't get pregnant without help, so, it can't be.' Claire answered.

'Are you sure? I mean, the doctors said that you couldn't get pregnant without help with a heavy smoker and drinker man, amongst other vices. They didn't say anything about what would happen with a healthier, more athletic man, who by the way, already has a child of his own.'

She took a test, more to rub it on Joe's face, than because she believed, or wanted to believe, it could be possible, but then they were there, the two lines. She took three more tests, still not fully believing it. Jamie was static when she told him, telling her back that he had suspected something was up with her but was a bit afraid about telling her, put her hopes up and then be wrong. They agreed to wait until the fourth month ultrasound to tell the family, the one where everything had wrong the first time. Jamie passed the most of the day of the appointment calming her, telling her how everything was going to be alright. Claire burst in tears as she heard the heartbeat, loud and strong.

'Would you like to know the baby's gender?' The technician asked them.

'Would you?' She asked Jamie, who hadn't let her hand go the whole time.

'I wouldna mind, would ye like to know?' He answered.

'Yes, I think I want to know.' Claire said.

'Let me see then.' The technician said, moving the wand around Claire's belly. 'It's a baby girl.'

They facetimed the family that very night, Willie firmly sat between them. Jenny screamed so hard, they were sure they could have heard her all the way from Scotland without the phone. Claire woke up the next morning to the rustling of cleaning. Jamie was on the nursery, the door and the windows widely open and Jamie was around making a list of the things in there. 'We have to decide what we want and what we dinna. Kennin' how I ken Jenny, she's going to knit and crochet us a whole load of clothes for the lass. We need space for them.' Claire started to cry and went to kiss her husband.

Claire caressed her seven-months pregnant belly over her new dress. It was to be her first public appearance since they had discovered about the baby. She was really nervous, but as always, Jamie had been beside her. 'Ready to go, mo chridhe?' He came into the room, looking for her.

'Yes, and no.' Claire answered.

'I ken.' Jamie went her and kissed her, feeling the movements of the baby inside Claire. ''Tis just a formality. Go there, stay a bit on the party and then come back and put our feet up and rest for the jury semi tomorrow.' He added as they walked down the stairs.

'Da, where are ye going?' Willie run up to them and asked.

'We have to go to a place.' Jamie answered.

'Can I go too?'

'No, sorry. 'tis no' small bairns like ye.' Jamie lifted the boy and kissed his cheek before put him down.

'But Sister is going.' Claire and Jamie laughed at Willie's statement. 'Why I canna go too?'

'Sister canna leave yer mam until she's ready to be born.' Jamie explained. 'Dinna fash lad. Mrs. Cook is going to bake cookies and play with ye and Tammy until we're back.'

_Surprise came to the Opening Ceremony in London as current winner Claire Beauchamp appeared sporting a seven-month baby bump. The singer also announced her marriage to UK's new Head of Delegation, Jamie Fraser, to the host and the fans gathered on the area, who soon greeted loudly to congratulate the happy couple. The baby, due in mid-July, will be the first child for Claire and the second for Jamie, who has a three-year-old son, from his relationship with late "Classmates" and "Ring of Fire" star Geneva Dunsanny._

_The Euroblogs team wants to use this occasion to congratulate Claire and Jamie for the news. And I must confess something to you, beloved readers, I am a close friend of Jamie and Claire, attended their wedding and I knew about the baby already. But I was sworn secrecy from them until they were ready to spread the news._

_Shutupsweden- No problem, John. You're a good friend keeping their news secret until now._

_VerkaFan123- She goes by Fraser now. Maybe she can do like Charlotte Nilsson/Perrelli, win with her maiden name and come back years later with her married one.'_

_Valentina'sBackYard- Let's be honest, that kid is going to be beautiful. Look at those genes. #bilife_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a second arc for these Frasers half-thought, if anyone is interested. I also have another idea, based on an old episode of my favourite TV show- Few years in the past Jamie and Claire are dating. Claire has a younger brother she has been raising alone since their parents death who's sadly accused of a crime that Jamie's investigating. He thinks Claire's brother is innocent but he can't prove it and Claire's brother goes to prison. Claire's is pissed with Jamie and breaks up with him. Five years later, Claire's brother comes out of prison and back to live with Claire, and Faith, whose existence Jamie is not aware of, because Claire never told him about the pregnancy.


	22. Interview with Claire Fraser on the Tenth Anniversary of her victory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue 2

By John Grey.

On a sunny Sunday morning I find myself drinking iced lemonade on the garden of a 300-year-old house in the Scottish Highlands, several horses chilling on a paddock close to us. I'm sitting beside Jamie Fraser, UK's ex-Head of Delegation and recently named Director of BBC Alba, his sister, her husband and another former HoD, Murtagh Fraser, while a group of children plays around us, including Fergus (16), Willie (12), Faith (9) and Brianna (6), Jamie's children with the person I have truly come to see- Eurovision, Oscar and Bafta winner, and some people say, the responsible for UK's Eurovision Renaissance- Claire Fraser (formerly Beauchamp). She comes few minutes later after her youngest daughter, five-month-old Eilidh, needed a sudden change of nappies and clothes.

'Is she better now?' I ask, letting now the couple how little I do know about babies. Luckily they laugh at my words.

'Yes, she's OK.' Claire says, while the baby yawns and burrows on her chest. 'Ready for a nap.'

'First I might tell you that I love your house.' I say, really loving the surroundings.

'Thank ye John.' Jamie says, before explain me the origins of the estate. 'It came to the Frasers in the early 18th century, when my eight-time great-grandfather, Brian Fraser married a Mackenzie of Leoch. Funnily enough, 'twas another Brian Fraser who also married a Mackenzie, my father, who's the responsible for the modernization of the state and the openin' of the distillery.'

'First you Claire. Your new album "Memories", a celebration of your 20 years on the industry has just come out to raving reviews and sales. How did it feel revisit so many of your old songs after all this time.' I ask to Claire next.

'It was a trip down to memory lane..' She starts telling me. 'The person I was when I wrote those songs, how much I've changed and learnt from life, my evolution from young twenty year old girl to the forty year old woman I am now, a wife and a mother.'

'I wonder which song brought you the fondest memories.' I ask again, as the baby makes a noise of displeasure, Claire motherly coos her back to sleep.

'You believe it or not, my winning song.' She answers me. 'I was so heartbroken when I wrote "Not with me" and then, well, it was my ticket to the best thing it happened in my life.' Claire drops her head to Jamie's shoulder, who tenderly wraps his arm on her.

'I'm going to suppose you're not referring to the Contest.' I joke.

'I can assure she isna.' Jamie answers to my joke. 'We found each other when we needed it the most. And I canna thank God enough for give me such a fierce woman to love and be loved by.' 

'Good lord. Can you give Hector some classes?' (Sorry dear) 'Now you Jamie, let's talk about your time as HoD. One of the best eras of the UK, with five Top 5s and two victories, do you think you're leaving the bar too high for your successor?'

'Well, Mary helped me a lot through the years. She knows how to do the job and I hope she has a good tenure as Head of the Delegation.' Jamie answers me, just before his daughter Bree comes crying after fall in the garden. Jamie tenderly tends her scratched elbow until the little girl is ready to go back and join the rest of the children. 'Sorry about that John.' He apologises to me.

'No need to do that.' I answer. 'I love to see the beautiful family you have. It was the children one of the reasons you decided to move to Scotland?' 

'They are,' It's Claire's turn to talk. ' Jamie and I always loved to come here at any chance we had and when Jamie was offered the position...' 

'Director of BBC Alba.' I finish for her.

'It was an easy decision to move.' Claire's carries on. 'Me and Joe, my producer, were on the middle of the new album, but we found a good recording studio in Edinburgh and well, he liked the city so much, he's also thinking in move North.'

'Scotland's magic.' I said. 'I've been myself enchanted by this place.'

'Ye're welcome to join us here at any time ye feel like it.' Jamie tells me next. 'I always wanted for the children to grow up closer to their cousins, and aye, once the position offer came, 'twas an easy decision.'

'After what, fifteen, sixteen years, I'm going to miss you on the contest, Jamie.' I said. 'It took me a minute or two to actually believe the announcement of your decision, I must recognise.' 

'Well, as I just said, ye and Hector are welcome here in Lallybroch for a wee break whenever ye need it.' Jamie fills my glass, as the children make a stop in their games to also get some drinks, organised by Jamie's sister.

'So, last question. What are the plans for the future?' 

'Finish with the album promotion and probably retreat here for whole summer.' Claire tells me. 'In Autumn Joe and I will start preparing for a tour, probably for next year.'

'And I'm working on a series of new shows and programs for next season on BBC Alba.' Jamie carries on next.

I close my phone and lounge on my chair to enjoy the peace that the estate irradiates, as I have no hurry. Hector and I are invited to dinner and a comfy bed in the guest house attached to the main house.

Claire is sat on bed in her night gown, waiting for Jamie to join her in their bed. It's almost midnight and the house is silent, all the children finally on their beds. Jamie soon come to the bedroom, switching off the light of the bathroom behind him. 'What are ye doin', mo ghraidh?' 

'Reading our interview with John.' Claire said to him, not noticing how he was taking his clothes off. 'Lots of really nice comments about how beautiful our family is.'

Jamie came to Claire's side of the bed, taking her phone out of her hands and the reading glasses she had been wearing for a few months now. 'Aye, that's good. But I have now a more interestin' thin' in mind.' He kneeled at the side of the bed, Claire already moving to lie across the bed, her legs soon hanging on her husband's shoulders as he rolled her nightgown up and finally reached with his mouth between Claire's legs.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a playlist of Eurovision songs for anyone who might be interested.


End file.
